The Hatred of Uzumaki
by SlmD.N-2796
Summary: Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang sedikit spesial. Tujuanku hidup hanya satu, bukan kebahagiaan, bukan perdamaian, apalagi cinta. Tapi hanyalah untuk melenyapkan semua orang yang membuat hidup keluarga dan teman temanku menderita. Meskipun kehancuran dunia menjadi taruhannya. CHAPTER 4 UP! WARNING: no sharingan and darkNaru. Many chara OC and etc. ALL CHAPTER IN IT ONLY A BEGINING !
1. The Rise of Hatred

**The Hatred of Uzumaki**

By **_SlmD.N-2796_**

Rate: T

 **Genre** : action, adventure, fantasy, romance (maybe)

 **Pairing** : ?

 **Warning** : SuperNaru, OverpowerNaruto, gaje, alur berantakan, typo mungkin, dan lain lain

 **Summarry:**

Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang sedikit spesial. Tujuanku hidup hanya satu, bukan kebahagiaan, bukan perdamaian, apalagi cinta. Tapi adalah melenyapkan semua orang yang menyakiti teman temanku. Meskipun kehancuran dunia menjadi taruhannya.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1:

 ** _The Rise of Hatred_**

.

.

 **Hidden Leaf, 10.00 PM**

Malam ini benar benar tak seperti biasanya. Jika sehari hari yang ada hanyalah malam yang hening dan penuh kesunyian, malam ini justru sebaliknya. Gemerlap cahaya lampu menyinari hampir seluruh pelosok desa ini. Suara berisik para warga desa bahkan terdengar sampai keluar desa, karena saking ramainya.

Hal ini tak terlepas dari faktor ke istemewaan hari ini. Hari ini merupakan hari yang spesial, terutama malam harinya. Hari ini merupakan peringatan hari paling penting dalam sejarah Konoha. Yakni peringatan berdamainya kedua klan besar yang sudah berperang sejak dulu, yaitu klan Uchiha dan klan Senju. Atau lebih tepatnya peringatan hari berdirinya pemerintahan Konoha gakure no Sato.

Sebenarnya peringatan ini sudah diselengarakan sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Tapi malam ini adalah malam puncaknya. Yakni diadakannya festival kembang api yang megah sebagai penutupannya. Dan tentu para warga desanya tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan yang hanya terjadi satu kali dalam setahun ini.

Dijalanan desa Konoha yang tengah padat melintas, terdapat seorang anak kecil menerobos keramaian itu. Anak itu memiliki rambut kuning cerah, tiga garis mirip kumis dikedua pipinya, serta dua bola mata yang sebiru langit yang cerah. Bocah itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, 10 tahun umurnya.

Naruto berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan dimasukan kedalam saku celana. Dia tidak menghiraukan berbagai tatapan benci serta ucapan penuh penghinaan para warga desa disekitarnya.

"Dasar monster!

"Matilah monster!"

"Ayahku mati karena keluargamu!"

"BASTARD FOX!"

"Kau dan keluargamu seharusnya dibunuh saja!"

Ya, berbagai macam hinaan dan cemoohan lah menjadi makanan Naruto sehari hari. Entah itu pagi, siang, sore, ataupun malam, semuanya sama saja. Kapanpun dan dimanapun dirinya berada, disana pasti selalu ada hinaan dan cacian.

Sebenarnya Naruto tahu penyebabnya. Yaitu karena faktor dari keluarganya. Ibunya dulu adalah jinchuriki dari monster rubah ekor sembilan. 10 tahun lalu ketika ibunya melahirkan Naruto dan adik kembarnya, Kyubi dilepas dan dikendalikan oleh seseorang yang tak diketahui identitasnya untuk menghancurkan desa Konoha. Ayahnya yang merupakan Yondaime Hokage menggunakan jutsu rahasia dan mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi desa dan menyegel monster itu dalam tubuh adik kembarnya. Alhasil ayahnya disanjung dan diagung agungkan bagai dewa tapi keluarganya diibenci seluruh penduduk desa karena dianggap penyebab tewasnya Yondaime Hokage dan hancurnya desa Konoha. Dan kebencian itu berpusat pada diri adiknya, Uzumaki Menma. Yang menjadi Jinchuriki Kyubi hingga sekarang.

Tentu hati Naruto sakit ketika mendengar semua penghinaan warga desa terhadapnya. Apalagi ketika hinaan itu ditujukan kepada ibunya, hati Naruto benar benar serasa hancur dan selalu ingin membunuh pelakunya. Bagamana pun juga seharusnya seluruh penduduk desa memahami keadaan saat itu dan tidak menilai semua hal berdasarkan penglihatan mata belaka. Sejujurnya Naruto ingin membalas, membunuh salah satu mungkin agar mereka semua jera. Tapi Naruto masih lah terlalu kecil dan lemah untuk melakukan semua itu. Dan juga ibunya selalu melarang Naruto untuk membalas perbuatan warga desa. Ibunya selalu berkata 'Jika kita membalas mereka bukankah kita akan sama seperti monster yang mereka katakan.. Lagi pula rantai kebencian tak akan pernah terputus jika kebencian terus dibalas dengan kebencian. Kita harus membalas mereka dengan kasih sayang, agar kutukan itu dapat dipatahkan.'

Naruto sedikit tersenyum kala mengingat nasehat ibunya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan ibunya, lingkaran kebencian tak akan terputus jika kebencian itu terus ditambah.

KRIUK...

Tiba tiba saja perut Naruto berbunyi, memberi peringatan pada sang pemilik bahwa dia perlu diisi. Memang sedari pagi Naruto belum makan karena seluruh makanan dirumah dihabiskan oleh Menma, dan dia diberi uang oleh kachannya untuk membeli makanan diluar. Dan disaat lapar begini hanya satu tempat yang muncul dipikiran Naruto. Yaitu kedai ramen favoritenya, Ichiraku Ramen.

"Yosh, malam ini aku akan makan ramen tebayyo.."

Naruto lalu dengan penuh semangat berlari menuju tempat tujuannya itu.

 **Ichiraku Ramen...**

Didalam kedai ramen itu, terdapat empat manusia didalamnya. Dua orang merupakan dua anak kecil yang tengah duduk santai sambil menyantap ramen masing masing, dengan ciri ciri salah satu berambut hitam mirip nanas dan satu lagi memiliki lingkaran mirip obat nyamuk dikedua pipinya. Readers pasti sudah tahu kan? Yups, mereka adalah Nara Shikamaru dan Akimichi Chouji.

Dihadapan mereka atau tepatnya dibelakang meja dihadapan mereka, terdapat dua orang lagi tengah sibuk menyiapkan bahan bahan ramen. Satu orang terlihat sudah cukup berumur, berambut coklat dan memakai pakaian serta peci putih. Dia adalah sang pemilik kedai ramen, Teuchi. Satu lagi adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat memakai pakaian sama seperti Teuchi. Dialah putri tunggal sang pemilik kedai, Ayame.

"Yo Teuchi-jiji! Ramen miso porsi jumbo satu!"

Teuchi dan Ayame terkaget dan menoleh keasal suara. Mendapati Naruto berdiri sambil membuka tirai penutup kedai dengan senyum lebar khas miliknya. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Choji segera mengambil air minum dan langsung meneguk air minum itu secepatnya. Mereka hampir mati konyol tersedak ramen karena dikagetkan dengan ulah Naruto tadi.

Teuchi dan Ayame hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah ketiga bocah itu. Lalu kembali fokus ke pekerjaan mereka masing masing.

"Baiklah, pesanan segera datang!"

Naruto lalu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Shikamaru. Melihat dan mengamati bagaimana kedua temannya itu menyantap ramen mereka. Teman? Ya teman. Tapi teman teman Naruto yang seusia dengan dirinya hanyalah mereka berdua, Shikamaru dan Chouji. Sedangkan anak anak lain tak mau berteman dengan Naruto karena menganggap dirinya makhluk berbahaya yang harusnya dilenyapkan.

Tapi walau hanya dua orang saja yang mau berteman dengan dirinya Naruto tetap bersyukur. Paling tidak ada orang lain yang menghargai dan menganggap ada dirinya.

"Hah... Kau hampir saja membunuh kami Naruto.."ucap Shikamaru setelah selesai menyantap ramennya. Menoleh dan memposisikan dirinya menghadap Naruto.

"Hehe... Maaf Shikamaru, aku tak tahu kalau kau ada disini.." balas Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Disertai senyuman bagai tak merasa salah sedikit pun.

"Hm, untungny-"

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

Shikamaru dan Naruto terkejut mendengar suara, dan menoleh kearah belakang dimana asal suara itu. Mereka mendapati seorang pria mengenakan topeng mirip serigala berdiri dibelakang mereka dengan membawa sebuah kotak cukup besar yang dibungkus rapi dengan kertas hadiah berwarna biru langit yang cukup mencolok. Dan tentu dua bocah itu tahu siapa orang dibelakang mereka. Orang tersebut adalah salah satu anggota organisasi keamanan Konoha yang diperintah langsung oleh sang Hokage, ANBU.

"Um, ya aku. Kenapa?"

"Ini ada titipan dari Sandaime-sama." Tangan ANBU itu terulur memberikan kotak ditangannya kepada Naruto yang menengadahkan tangannya pula.

"Um, terimakasih. Apa isinya?"

"Entahlah, saya tidak tahu. Saya hanya diberi amanat untuk menyerahkan barang itu pada anda."

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban sang ANBU hanya ber 'o' ria. Kemudian meletakan kotak itu diatas meja. Lalu kembali beralih ke sang ANBU yang masih setia berdiri dibelakang dirinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Naruto, ANBU tersebut langsung menghilang dengan _sunshin no jutsu_ miliknya. Meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Naruto yang masih duduk tenang dan Chouji yang cuek dengan keadaan sekitar dan lebih memilih fokus kepada ramen miliknya.

"Hoam.. Kenapa kau tidak buka saja Naruto, agar kau tahu apa isinya.."

Shikamaru lalu meletakan kepalanya diatas meja dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan. Menunggu kedua temannya yang masih sibuk dengan acara masing masing dengan cara tidur.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kebiasaan buruk temannya itu yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Lalu memutuskan untuk berdiri dengan membawa kotak hadiah yang ada dimeja.

"Paman.. Apa masih belum siap?" tanya Naruto dengan suara keras, membuat Shikamaru menutup telinganya dan teriakan Naruto terdengar sampai ke dapur dimana Teuchi dan Ayame berada.

"Belum Naruto, sebentar lagi.."

"Kalai begitu aku akan kesana.."

Naruto lalu melangkah memutari meja, dan kemudian menuju dapur. Disana dia melihat Teuchi tengah menyiapkan ramen yang dia pesan tadi, sedangkan Ayame tengah mencuci beberapa mangkuk ramen yang sudah kotor.

Teuchi menoleh kearah Naruto, dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ada apa Naruto? Sudah kubilang ramenmu sebe-"

"Aku ingin pinjam dapurnya sebentar jiji. Untuk membuka kotak hadiah ini.." kedua tangan Naruto memajukan kotak yang dipegangnya. Membuat Teuchi hanya ber 'o' dan kembali fokus ke ramen pesanan Naruto tadi.

"Silakan saja kalau begitu.."

Naruto lalu duduk disalah satu kursi didapur itu. Kemudian perlahan membuka pembungkus kotak yang berupa kertas hadiah. Dan tanpa basa basi membuka penutup kotak. Didalam sana Naruto melihat sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti baju berwarna orange dan sebuah scrool storage didalamnya. Tangan Naruto terulur untuk mengambil scrool storage tersebut. Lalu membuka penutupnya dan mengambil isinya yang tak lain adalah sebuah kertas berisi pesan singkat. Naruto lalu mulai membaca setiap kata dengan cermat.

 _Pesan singkat:_

 _Naruto, bagaimana kabarmu dan keluargamu ? Kuharap kau, adik serta ibumu tetap sehat selalu. Maaf kalau aku tak bisa mengunjungimu dan keluargamu karena aku sangat sibuk beberapa minggu ini. Dan ya semoga hari ini kalian juga ikut bahagia sama halnya seperti aku dan seluruh penduduk desa yang juga bahagia. Agar kau bertambah senang, aku mengirimkanmu beberapa hadiah. Dibawah kertas ini ada sebuah baju untukmu, dibawahnya lagi ada baju untuk adikmu, dan paling bawah ada baju juga untuk ibumu. Memang tak terlalu mewah, tapi kuharap kalian suka. Dan ya, selamat untuk hari kelahiran Konoha. Semoga kalian turut bahagia._

 _Tertanda_

 _Sandaime Hokage_

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi_

Selesai membaca isi surat tersebut, Naruto tersenyum dengan tulusnya. Sejujurnya dia kaget ketika membaca isi nya. Dia tak mengira seperduli itu Sandaime pada dirinya. Memang Sandaime adalah satu diantara beberapa orang yang peduli dengan keluarganya. Dan juga memang sejak dulu Sandaime lah yang membiayai hidup keluarganya. Tapi kurasa ini terlalu berlebihan untuk orang yang tidak memiliki ikatan darah bukan?

Tak menghiraukan berbagai pertanyaan dibenaknya, Naruto lalu menyimpan kertas itu disaku celananya. Kemudiam beralih ke kotak didepannya, tepatnya ke isinya. Tangannya tergerak mengambil hadiah didalamnya. Lalu mengangkat tinggi baju yang dimaksud Sandaime tadi.

Baju itu berlengan panjang dengan model mirip jaket. Kerahnya leibh tinggi dan berwarna putih. Dibagian bawah kerah berwarna biru sedangkan sisanya dipenuhi warna orange. Dibagian punggung baju itu juga tergambar lambang klan Uzumaki berwarna merah.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia tak menyangka jika pakaian yang dimaksud Sandaime adalah ini. Baju orange itu merupakan keinginan Naruto sejak dulu, tapi ibunya tak sanggup membelinya karena harganya yang terlalu mahal. Dan sekarang dia mendapat baju itu secara cuma – Cuma. Dirinya benar benar tak menyangka.

Yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat ini hanyalah bagaimana kalau dia mengenakan baju itu. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Naruto segera menutup kotak hadiah tadi dan dengan bodohnya mulai melepas pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Ayame yang tak sengaja menoleh dan melihat Naruto akan melepas kaos yang dikenakannya sedikit kaget. Meletakan mangkuk ramen terakhir yang harus dicucinya seraya berkata "E-e.. Naruto ini dapur, bukan tempat untuk ganti pakaian.."

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Teuchi dan Ayame memandang shock dirinya. Tentu Naruto tak sadar dengan kebodohannya barusan.

Teuchi hanya menepuk pelan jidatnya, lalu berkata "Naruto, kalau kau ingin ganti pakaian jangan disini, tapi di kamar mandi sana." Telunjuk Teuchi menunjuk kearah toilet yang dia maksud.

"Souka."

Naruto lalu segera merapikan bajunya yang sudah setengah terbuka dan segera mengambil baju serta celana pemberia Sandaime, kemudian segera pergi masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

2 menit berlalu...

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian pemberian Sandaime tadi. Teuchi dan Ayame merasakan itu menoleh, dan langsung shock bercampur kagum melihat penampilan Naruto sekarang.

Rambut pirang yang setengah basah dan mata biru langit Naruto benar benar pas dengan baju yang berwarna orange tersebut. Tanpa sadar mereka berdua membatin 'kau terlihat tampan dan keren Naruto'.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit risih dan heran dengan tatapan kedua manusia itu.

Teuchi dan Ayame segera sadar dan langsung kembali ke posisi masing masing. Ayame melanjutkan mencuci beberapa peralatan masak sedangakan Teuchi mengangkat ramen yang dibuatnya dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Ini Naruto, ramen miso porsi jumbo sudah siap!"

Naruto langsung berlinang air liur. Tanpa basa basi dia langsung menyaut ramen tersebut lalu meraih kotak yang ditinggalkannya dikursi dan berjalan keluar dapur menghampiri Shikamaru yang tidur pulas dan Chouji yang tengah menyantap ramen ke empatnya malam ini.

"Selamat makan!" ucap Naruto yang memasuki ramen pertamanya dan Chouji yang sudah memasuki bagian ramen kelima. Dan mereka berdua mulai acara mereka sambil sesekali berbicara tentang makanan atau hal hal lain, dan tak memperdulikan Shikamaru yang tidurnya sedikit terganggu percakapan mereka berdua. Dan percakapan itu berlangsung sampai festival kembang api dilaksanakan.

...xxXxx...

Waktu menunjukan pukul 23.55, tapi suasana Konoha bukan semakin sepi tapi justru bertambah ramai. Para warganya kebanyakan berkumpul didepan kantor hokage, dimana akan disanalah lokasi peluncuran kembang api. Dan untuk menyaksikan hal itu oara warga hanya perlu menunggu waktu sekitar lima menit lagi.

DEP..DEP..TES..TES..

Para warga yang berada didepan kantor hokage menoleh keasal suara, tak terkecuali Shikamaru, Choji, dan Naruto yang berada diatas atap sebuah toko tak jauh dari lokasi kantor hokage.

Diatas kantor hokage terdapat Sandaime yang berdiri mengenakan pakaian kebanggaan hokage sambil membawa sebuah microphone dengan didampingi sang pemimpin klan Uchiha disampingnya, Uchiha Fugaku.

Dibelakang mereka berdua terdapat banyak sekali kembang api yang siap diluncurkan yang kira kira jumlahnya mencapai 300 buah dan sekitar 30 anggota ANBU dan 20 anggota Uchiha Police Comite yang ditugaskan untuk mengawal berlangsungnya event ini.

"Baiklah, hanya tinggal sekitar 2 menit lagi acara penutupan sekaligus puncak dari perayaan hari berdirnya desa Konoha dilaksanakan. Dan aku selaku hokage sangat berterimakasih pada warga desa atas partisipasi dan dukungannya..."

"HAA!"

Ucapan Sandaime dibalas teriakan penuh semangat dan kebahagiaan para warga desa. Tak terkecuali para warga yang tengah menonton Sandaime melalui televisi berlayar raksasa yang berlokasi cukup jauh dari kantor Hokage.

"Kalian semua tahu jika dalam sejarah pembentukan desa Konoha tak lepas dari peperangan hebat antara dua klan paling berkuasa pada masa itu , yakni klan Uchiha dan klan Senju. Dan aku berdiri disini sebagai perwakilan dari klan Senju yang telah tiada dan seluruh penduduk desa ingin mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar besarnya kepada pemimpin klan Uchiha atas kerja samanya dalam menjaga perdamaian desa Konoha yang sudah berlangsung selama kurang lebih tiga generasi ini.."

"Terimakasih Fugaku-san."

"Ya, aku juga turut berterimakasih."

Kedua tangan Sandaime dan Fugaku saling berjabat tangan. Membuat para penduduk yang menyaksikannya kembali bersorak. Dan membuat para anggota ANBU serta anggota UPC yang berada dibelakang mereka tersenyum simpul.

Salah satu angggota ANBU menunjukan jam yang sudah pukul 00.00, memberitahukan bahwa waktu festival kembang api sudah tiba. Sandaime hanya mengangguk dan memberi isyarat pada ANBU itu untuk pergi dan melakukan rencana selanjutnya.

" Baiklah, mari kita mulai saja acara puncak perayaan ini.."

"HAA!"

Dan dengan itu Sandaime dan Fugaku saling berpandangan, dan mereka berdua mengangguk. Sandaime lalu memberi kode jari kepada para ANBU agar segera memulai acara festival kembang api ini. Para ANBU yang sudah pasti mengerti dengan kode jari Sandaime dengan segera menyalakan sumbu salah satu kembang api, yang memancing reaksi berantai dari sumbu kembang api lainnya. Dan...

SWUS..DUAARR!

SWUS..DUAARR!

SWUS..DUAARR!

SWUS..DUAARR!

Seluruh kembang api meluncur bergantian dengan jeda waktu hanya beberapa detik. Membuat langit Konoha bersinar terang dipenuhi gemerlap cahaya warna warni dari masing masing kembang api yang diluncurkan. Bersamaan dengan diluncurkannya ratusan kembang api, diluncurkan pula ratusan lampion dari para anggota ANBU yang ditugaskan diberbagai tempat diseluruh penjuru Konoha. Menambah gemerlap cahaya dan kesan fantastis dilangit langit desa Konoha.

Para penduduk desa Konoha hanya bisa melongo takjub dan terpesona akan keindahan langit malam Konoha hari ini. Tak pernah dalam hidup mereka melihat keindahan seperti sekarang ini. Festival tahun ini merupakan festival terbaik serta termegah dari tahun tahun sebelumnya.

SWUS...DUARR!

SWUS..DUARR!

SWUS..DUARR!

Dengan itu tiga kembang api raksasa diluncurkan sebagai penutup. Tiga kembang api meledak dilangit Konoha, menghasilkan gemerlap cahaya yang lebih dan lebih indah dari seluruh kembang api sebelumnya. Cahaya kembang api pertama membentuk pola bergambar lambang desa Konoha. Lalu yang kedua membentuk tanggal serta ribuan tulisan tentang sejarah singkat desa Konoha yang terukir diudara diudara. Dan kembang api terakhir membentuk sebuah gambaran warna warni yang berlukiskan seluruh wajah para Hokage serta petinggi petinggi desa lengkap dengan seluruh anak anak dan seluruh penduduk desa Konoha yang terukir indah dilangit langit desa ini.

Dan yang terakhir itu adalah yang membuat seluruh warga desa yang menontonnya menganga lebar dengan bebagai macam emosi kebahagiaan yang tergabung menjadi satu. Rasa shock, takjub, tak mengira, terkagum, senang,bersyukur dan terharu, semua itu membentuk sebuah perasaan yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata kata. Tak terkecuali Naruto beserta kedua temannya yang juga dibuat menganga karenanya. Terutama Naruto yang benar benar bahagia dan terharu tak menyangka jika wajah dirinya, adiknya, beserta ibunya pun berada disalah satu gambaran yang terlukis dilangit Konoha itu.

"Indah sekali tebayyo.."

Gumam Naruto dengan mata berbinar masih belum sadar dari rasa takjub yang dirasakannya. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Shikamaru dan Choji yang juga masih terpesona akan keindahan langit malam Konoha hari ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian lukisan lukisan cahaya itu mulai menghilang, berganti kembali menjadi langit malam yang gelap. Semua penduduk desa yang sudah puas dengan serangkaian acara yang memanjakan mata mereka malam ini perlahan mulai bubar dan kembali untuk beristirahat dirumah masing masing. Sebelum mereka benar benar menghilang dari jalanan Konoha, para warga desa itu sempat mendengar ucapan selamat serta ucapan penutup dari sang Hokage. Namun sebagian besar mereka tak menghiraukan itu, merek sudah terlalu lelah dan seakan masih terhipnotis indahnya pertunjukan tadi, sehingga tak dapat membalas ucapan dari orang yang sangat mereka hormati itu.

Termasuk juga Naruto, Shikamaru dan Chouji. Setelah melihay akhir dari acara malam ini, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk berpisah dan pulang kerumah masing masing.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan sendiri dijalanan konoha yang sudah sangat sepi, dan hanya dirinya lah satu satunya orang dijalanan itu. Naruto berjalan dengan penuh kebahagiaan sambil membawa sebuah kantung berisi kotak hadiah dari sang Hokage tadi. Dia tak sabar ingin menceritakan semua pengalaman malam ini kepada ibu dan adiknya yang tak bisa menonton acara tadi karena Menma sedang sakit.

Saking bahagianya Naruto, dia sampai lupa akan semua penderitaan dan rasa sakit dihatinya. Seakan semua itu telah dihangatkan oleh pertunjukan kembang api yang megah tadi.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya kala sampai didepan halaman sebuah rumah sederhana yang tak lain adalah rumah dirinya dan juga keluarganya sendiri. Sedikit kecewa ketika sampai disana, pasalnya rumah sudah terlihat gelap gulita dari luar, merasa bahwa semua orang disana sudah lelap tertidur. Atau setidaknya itulah yang Naruto pikirkan.

KRIET..

Naruto membuka pintu utama bercat hijau gelap dirumah miliknya itu. Yang pertama dilihat Naruto adalah ruangan yang gelap disana sini. Kaki Naruto melangkah berniat menuju suatu ruangan dimana adiknya tidur, Naruto ingin melihat keadaan adik kembarnya sebelum dirinya terbuai dalam alam mimpi nanti.

Tapi langkah Naruto terhenti ketika kaki tak beralas miliknya merasa menginjak sesuatu yang basah dan kental. Berjongkok dan menyentuh sedikit benda cair itu dengan tangan kananya. Lalu menempatkan tangannya itu didepan hidung. Bau aneh tercium dihidung Naruto. Bau ini sangat khas dan Naruto sangat hafal betul benda apa yang diciumnya sekarang.

"I-ini... Darah.."

Perasaan Naruto langsung berubah dari penuh kebahagiaan menjadi shock dan penuh kekhawatiran. Pasalnya tak hanya satu, tapi darah itu tercium dan terasa berceceran disembarang tempat didalam rumah Naruto.

Dengan pikiran yang was – was Naruto berlari menuju suatu ruangan, yakni ruangan tempat ibunya tidur.

BRAK!

Naruto membuka dengan sangat kasar pintu kamar Khusina, hingga membuat salah satu engsel pintu sederhana itu lepas dari tempatnya. Pandangan Naruto menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan dengan teliti. Tapi dirinya tak mendapati sosok sang ibu didalam sana.

Naruto segera berlari kearah ruangan lain. Disaat panik seperti ini hanya satu ruangan lagi yang ada dipikiran Naruto, yakni kamar adiknya, Uzumaki Menma.

" _Semoga kachan dan Menma ada disana, dan semoga mereka baik saja."_ Doa Naruto dalam hati ditengah kepanikan yang melanda dirinya.

BRAK!

Pintu kembali terbuka. Kali ini Naruto terpaksa mendobrak pintu kamar Menma hingga pintu itu roboh, pasalnya pintu kamar adiknya itu dikunci sehingga tak bisa dibuka.

Tampaknya doa pertama Naruto terkabul, yakni ibu dan adiknya berada disana. Tapi sayangnya doa keduanya tidak. Ibu dan adiknya saat ini terikat oleh rantai chakra berwarna biru. Dan keadaan kedua orang itu benar benar jauh dari kata baik.

Mata Naruto beralih dari sosok ibu dan adiknya kearah empat sosok lain berjubah hitam yang berdiri disekitar ibu dan adiknya dengan menatap datar kearah dirinya. Naruto tak tahu wajah ketiga orang yang memakai jubah karena mereka memakai topeng mirip topeng ANBU.

Tapi satu sosok lagi terlihat jelas wajahnya. Naruto benar benar terkejut melihat sosok didepannya. Sosok yang berdiri beberapa meter didepan dirinya memiliki rambut hitam kusut, tanda 'x' dibagian dagu dan mata kiri berwarna hitam dan mata kanan bermata merah darah, _Sharingan._ Yang membuat Naruto lebih terkejut adalah lengan kanan orang itu berwarna putih dan disana terdapat wajah sang Shodaime Hokage serta banyak sekali Sharingan yang tertanam disana. Dan tentu Naruto kenal betul siapa sosok itu, karena dia sering membaca buku tentang sejarah serta petinggi desa Konoha. Dan orang didepannya saat ini adalah salah satu dari orang penting di Konoha. Dialah sang pemimpin organisasi ANBU NE, Shimura Danzo.

Mata Khusina melihat kedatangan Naruto membelakak sempurna. Wajah sedihnya bertambah dengan ekspresi super terkejut dan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan disini!? Cepat lariii!" Khusina berteriak sekuat tenaga. Linangan air mata terlihat jelas diwajah cantik miliknya. Membuat Naruto sangat bingung dengan situasi sekarang ini.

"T-tapi kenapa..? Ini rumah kita, dan kita berhak tinggal disini. Lalu kenapa aku harus pergi. A-ap yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. Bagi bocah 10 tahun seperti dirinya keadaan seperti ini terlalu rumit untuk dipahami. Sementara Danzo memberi kode rahasia pada anak buahnya. Anak buah Danzo mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan perintah sang atasan.

SET.. SET.. GREP..

Sepersekian detik kemudian tubuh Naruto didekao oleh dua orang ANBU NE, membuat Naruto tak bisa bergerak karenanya. Naruto mencoba berontak tapi sia sia, pegangan kedua ANBU itu terlalu kuat untuk bocah seukuran Naruto.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ke-kenapa kachan terikat? dan k-kenapa Menma tak sadarkan diri?" Tanya Naruto setelah menyerah akan usahnya untuk melepaskan diri. Mata Naruto tertuju kearah ibunya dengan tatapan super bingung. Sedangkan ibunya tak menjawab dan justru menangis dalam diam.

Danzo hanya tersenyum sinis sambil menatap Naruto. Tangan kanan miliknya tergerak mengambil tongkat miliknya yang terjatuh dibawah kakinya.

"Akan aku jelaskan bocah."

Naruto langsung beralih ke Danzo. Pandangannya benar benar dipenuhi kebingungan dan tanda tanya besar.

"Ibumu adalah mantan jinchuriki Kyubi, dan sekarang adikmu lah yang menjadi jinchurikinya. Aku berniat melepaskan penderitaan adikmu dengan mengambil Kyubi dan memindahkannya ke dalam tubuhku. Dan untuk mengendalikan Kyubi aku butuh petunjuk dari seorang mantan jinchuriki seperti Khusina. Tapi sayangnya dia menolak, dan semua orang yang menentang perintahku pasti mendapat hukuman. Yaitu, MATI!"

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna, dia tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar. Ibunya akan dibunuh, dan adiknya pun juga. Perasaan khawatir dan takut kehilangan bergabung menjadi satu, menimbulkan perasaan lain dihati Naruto. Yakni, perasaan benci.

"Apa maksudmu!? Jelas kachanku menolak! Jika kau mengambil Kyubi dari dalam tubuh Menma maka dia pasti akan mati! Dan ibuku pasti tak akan mau melatih orang yang membunuh anaknya sendiri!" bentak Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kebencian kearah Danzo. Berbagai emosi negatif bercampur dihatinya, membuat Naruto benar benar tak terkendali. Dan Danzo malah menyeringai melihat ekspresi Naruto itu. Seakan rasa sakit dihati Naruto adalah sebuah tontonan banginya.

"Ternyata kau pintar bocah. Itu semua memang benar, tapi ini semua demi... Kebaikan desa Konoha." Ucap Danzo dengan seringain iblis dibibirnya.

Naruto yang mendengar semua itu langsung naik darah. Semua emosi di dalam hatinya membuat chakra nya meningkat, sehingga tekanan atmosfer disekitarnya memanas. ANBU yang menyekap Naruto sedikit kaget ketika meraskan chakra mengerikan Naruto. Tapi semua itu tertutup dibalik topeng yang mereka kenakan.

Dan kini kebencianya keoada Konoha yang berusaha dia hilangkan justru semakin bertambah. Entah kenapa ketika menyadari bahwa keluarganya akan dikorbankan untuk kebaikan Konoha, dirinya tidak terima. Padahal setelah itu dirinya pasti disanjung oleh warga desa. Tapi hidup dengan kemewahan dan kemegahan tanpa adanya ikatan antar keluarga adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Dan Naruto tak mau itu terjadi.

"Kurasa kau sudah paham, jadi ma-"

SRET! GREP! GREP!

Danzo menghentikan ucapannya. Dia merasakan rasa sakit hebat serta tekanan chakra luar biasa disampingnya. Menoleh dan Danzo membelakkan matanya sempurna kala melihat rantai rantai keluar dari punggung Khusina dan mengikat sera mencengkram kuat tubuhnya dan ke 3 ANBU bawahannya.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa..?"

"Hah...hah.. Ini adalah chakra terakhirku, dan aku akan gunakan untuk melindungi kedua putraku..." Khusina menjeda sebentar kalimatnya karena harus menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya sudah kehabisan chakra dan jika terus memaksa untuk menggunakan jutsu maka inilah akibatnya. "...Naruto... Hah..hah.. Kasan tak akan bertahan lama.. Hah.. Hah.. Jadi, bawa adikmu dan larilah.. Pergilah dari Konoha, dan pastikan bahwa kalian berdua akan tetap hidup.."

Naruto hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Inikah akhirnya? Dirinya dan adiknya sudah hidup sangat menderita dan penuh rasa sakit, dan sekarang dia dan adiknya akan hidup seorang diri tanpa ada kasih sayang orang tua. Hidup ini kejam, sungguh kejam.

Naruto dengan mata berkaca kaca menahan tangis yang ingin keluar mengangguk dan mulai mendekati tubuh adiknya yang terkulai tak sadarkan diri dilantai. Meskipun Danzo mencoba menghalangi Naruto tapi tidak berhasil karena jeratan rantai Khusina yang menahannya. Dan Khusina tersenyum tulus meskipun keadaannya saat ini sangat memprihatinkan. Tubuhnya dipenuhi luka sayatan kunai, wajah putihnya dipenuhi noda darah disana sini, dan tubuhnya pun sudah terasa tak bisa digerakan. Tapi semua itu seakan tidak terasa ketika merasa usahanya selama ini tak akan sia sia, setidaknya dia bisa melindungi kedua putranya.

Naruto mengangkat dan membawa tubuh Menma dalam gendongannya. Kemudian mulai berjalan pergi keluar kamar. Ketiga ANBU dan Danzo hanya bisa menatap pasrah kepergian kedua bocah itu. Meskipun mencoba memberontak tapi jeratan rantai Khusina masih terlalu kuat untuk diputuskan.

"Uhuk.."

Khusina yang merasa sudah kehabisan chakra mulai lemas dan muntah darah. Tubuhnya jatuh kelantai dan rantai yang menjerat keempat manusia disekitarnya mulai melemah karena pasokan chakra yang kurang. Danzo tentu tak bodoh dan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Dia dengan segera melepaskan satu tangannya dan mengambil sebuah katana dari balik jubahnya.

"Rasakan ini dasar wanita sialan!"

Katana Danzo melesat ke arah tubuh bagian belakang Khusina yang celahnya terbuka lebar. Tepatnya dibagian kirinya.

SLEB..

"Argh!"

Katana itu dengan mulus menembus punggung kiri Khusina hingga keluar ke tubuh bagian dada kirinya. Khusina mencoba tetap bertahan dengan rantai rantai miliknya, meskipun seharusnya saat ini dia sudah mati karena jantungnya sudah berlubang. Tapi rasa sayang seorang ibu membuat Shinigami yang sudah didepan matanya mengundurkan waktu kematiannya, walau hanya beberapa detik.

Naruto mendengar sebuah teriakan wanita berhenti berlari dan menoleh kebelakang. Dan ketik menoleh mata Naruto kembali dibuat membulat sempurn. Dari tempatnya berdiri terlihat jelas keadaan didalam kamar adiknya karena pintu penghalang sudah roboh.

Air mata Naruto tak dapat dibendung lagi kala melihat keadaan mengenaskan dari sang ibu. Khusina saat ini tengah berdiri sekuat tenaganya dengan beralaskan kedua lututnya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Berbagai kebencian Naruto terkumpul ketika melihat dada kiri Khusina yang tertembus sebuah katana hitam. Dan Naruto semakin menangis penuh kesedihan saat melihat ibunya itu mencoba tersenyum tulus kepadanya dan menatap penuh kasih sayang Naruto ketika kematian yang sudah didepan mata. Senyuman tulus dan penuh kehangatan Khusina bermakna harapan jika dua putranya itu akan tetap hidup dan suatu hari nanti akan hidup bahagia.

Seolah mengerti akan harapan ibunya, Naruto segera berbalik dan kembali berlari keluar rumah dengan berlinangan air mata. Berniat pergi meninggalkan Konoha dan memenuhi harapan ibunya.

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Khusina, Danzo serta ketiga ANBU yang masih terikat oleh rantai didalam kamar Menma. Tak lama, tubuh Khusina jatuh kelantai dan tergeletak tak berdaya disana. Perlahan rantai pun menghilang, menandakan bahwa sang pengguna telah kehabisan chakra atau telah mati. Danzo menggeram kesal dan segera memerintahkan ke 3 ANBU nya untuk mengejar targetnya. Para ANBU pun mengangguk dan segera menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

 **In the Konoha Forrest..**

Naruto berlari sekencang yang ia bisa dengan berlinangan air mata penuh kesedihan. Dia masih setia menggendong adik kembarnya yang masih tak sadarkan diri dipunggungnya.

"Akan aku balas kau Danzo. Akan aku bunuh kau."

Itulah kata kata yang mewarnai acara pelariannya sejak tadi. Dihati Naruto saat ini hanya berisi kesepian dan kepedihan yang luar biasa sakitnya. Semua kebahagiaan yang dialami nya beberapa menit lalu terbakar oleh api kebencian. Dalam hati dan pikirannya hanya ada satu kata, BALAS DENDAM.

WUSH..WUSH..WUSH..

Naruto kini terhenti oleh tiga ANBU yang sebelumnya berada di rumahnya. Ketiga ANBU itu mulai mengeluarkan kunai mereka dan menatap membunuh Naruto.

"Serahkan adikmu bocah! Kalau tidak kau akan mati!"

"Diam!"

Ancaman sang ANBU sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Naruto saat ini. Sorot mata Naruto dingin dan datar. Tak ada kehangatan sama sekali yang terpancar disana. Yang ada hanyalah rasa ingin membunuh. Dan para ANBU sedikit takut melihatnya, tapi tak terlihat karena wajah mereka tertutup topeng.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada kachanku!"

ANBU itu segera sadar dan kembali tenang seperti semula.

"Heh, wanita jalang itu? Dia sudah mati!"

Naruto menggeram marah mendengar jawaban sang ANBU. Bola matanya berubah menjadi semerah darah dan memiliki tiga tomoe didalamnya. Menatap ke 3 ANBU dengan tatapan haus akan darah.

"TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!

Dengan itu Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan bagai kilat dan menerjang salah satu ANBU dengan kunainya. Menancapkan kunai itu ke jantungnya, membuat darah mengalir deras dan ANBU itu mati seketika bersimbah darah.

Naruto menatap depannya dan mendapati hanya ada satu ANBU yang sudah melompat kebelakang. Dari belakang Naruto merasakan sebuah chakra kuat mengarah kekepalanya. Naruto mencoba menghindar, namun gagal karena tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya. Dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah menanti kematiannya. Atau setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan.

SWUZ..

ZLEBB!

Naruto membuka matanya merasa ada yang aneh dengan kematian nya. Bibirnya kaku tak mampu berkata berkata melihat pemandangan didepan mata yang menusuk hatinya itu. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna untuk kesekian kalinya kala melihat Menma melindungi dirinya dengan tubuh berdiri menghadap dirinya. Mata Naruto mulai meneteskan air mata ketika melihat kunai berlapis chakra petir menembus jantung adiknya. Dan sekali lagi hati Naruto serasa dihujani ribuan katana yang menembus setiap centi hatinya.

"Ni-nisan.. Nisan harus tetap hidup.. Jangan sia siakan pengorbananku dan kachan.. Selamat tinggal nisan.."

Tubuh Naruto langsung serasa lemas ketika mendengar pesan terakhir adiknya sebelum tubuh adiknha itu jatuh tak bernyawa ditanah. Segala rasa penyesalan dan berbagai emosi negatif kembali memenuhi hatinya. Tak lama kemudian tubuh mungilnya jatuh menyusul tubuh Menma yang tewas bersimbah darah. Sesaat sebelum pingsan Naruto melihat sekilas sebuah bola api besar melesat kearahnya dan sesosok benda biru melintas didepannya.

SWUSH..

BLARR!

Terjadi ledakan cukup besar diposisi Naruto saat ini. Menghasilkan debua tanah yang menutupi daerah sekitarnya. Kedua ANBU itu tersenyum puas melihat Naruto tak bernyawa. Atau setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka.

Tapi mereka salah.

Berfikir untuk segera melapor pada Danzo bahwa misi mereka telah selesai mengambil tubuh kedua bocah itu untuk dibawa kehadapan Danzo, kedua ANBU NE itu tentu tak menyangka jika dari kepulan debu itu terlihat sosok monster berbentuk kerangka manusia raksasa berwarna biru yang melindungi tubuh kedua bocah Uzumaki itu dari serangan mereka tadi.

Didalam monster biru itu terdapat sosok dengan sekujur tubuh tertutupi oleh jubah hitam. Di gelapnya malam itu terlihat jelas mata merah darah dengan pola khusus didalamnya sedikit bersinar dan berputar dengan liarnya. Membuat sekujur tubuh kedua ANBU itu kaku seketika.

Sosok misterius itu mulai membuka jubah yang menutupi kepalanya. Hal pertama yang dilihat para ANBU adalah rambut hitam panjang dan mata merah bak iblis dari neraka. Kedua ANBU itu hanya bisa membelakak kan mata mereka kala melihat jelas rupa sosok itu.

"Ingat aku hm..?"

Ucap sosok itu dengan seringaian evil dibibirnya. Lalu menggerakan tangan monster biru miliknya untuk naik keudara. Mengangkat tinggi sebuah pedang yang digenggam tangan tengkorak biru itu.

"Tapi sayang, itu adalah ingatan terakhir kalian."

Dengan itu pedang raksasa itu bergerak mendekati kedua ANBU yang hanya bisa terpaku ditempat menunggu kematian yang hanya tersisa beberapa detik lagi. Pedang besar monter itu menebas dengan gaya horizontal tepat dileher kedua ANBU itu. Membuat kepala mereka terpisah dari tubuhnya. Dan dapat dipastikan mereka berdua telah mati.

Sosok itu tersenyum sinis melihat jasad kedua ANBU itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangan kearah tubuh Naruto dan Menma.

Ada sedikit rasa kasian kala melihat keadaan kedua bocah itu. Dia hanya tak menyangka apa yang dialami bocah bocah itu. Di moment yang seharusnya penuh kebahagiaan dan kesenangan, tapi malah berganti menjadi tragedi berdarah seperti itu.

Dari belakang sosok itu muncul sebuah makhluk mirip tanaman Venus Trap dari dalam tanah dengan tenang.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini **Madara-sama**..?"

"Tinggalkan bocah yang sudah mati, tapi aku akan membawa si bocah pirang itu.." dia menjeda kalimatnya untuk memberi kesempatan pada matanya untuk berputar dengan liarnya. "..aku merasa ada sesuatu yang istimewa dari bocah itu.."

 **Uzumaki home..**

"Danzo-sama, saya ingin melaporkan bahwa ketiga ANBU yang anda kirimkan untuk mengejar dua bocah itu ditemukan tewas mengenaskan di hutan Konoha.."

Danzo yang mendengar laporan ANBU NE yang berlutut dihadapannya hanya duduk tenang diatas ranjang kamar Menma. Dibawah kakinya ada sosok tubuh wanita berambut merah yang tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan kondisi bersimbah darah.

"Kau lihat Khusina? Anak anakmu benar benar merepotkan.."

Danzo lalu menoleh dan balik menatap bawahan didepannya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyubi?"

"Dia baik saja Danzo-sama, kami sudah memindahkannya ke markas dan siap untuk dipindahkan kedalam tubuh anda.."

Danzo tersenyum bagai evil. Seringaian penuh kelicikan tak dapat disembunyikannya. Akhirnya rencananya selama ini berhasil. Dan tak lama lagi tujuannya akan tercapai.

"Bagus, segera setelah aku meninggalakan tempat ini, bakar rumah ini dan hapus semua jejak serta bukti bukti tentang kejadian malam ini.."

"Ha'i"

Dan malam itu pulalah malam paling menghebohkan di Konoha. Malam ketika rumah keluarga Uzumaki dikabarkan terbakar hebat, dan dilaporkan tak ada yang selamat dalam kebakaran itu.

Malam itu pula seluruh warga desa bersorak bahagia dan menggelar pesta hingga pagi tiba untuk menyalurkan kebahagiaan mereka. Tapi mereka hanya tak tahu kebenarannya. Dan mereka tak akan menduga apa akibat dari perbuatan mereka malam ini dan hari hari sebelumnya.

.

 **To be Continue**

.

A/N: hello readers, gimana kabarnya? Sehat? Baik? Semoga aja begitu.

Belajar dari kesalahan serta pengalaman pengalaman distory pertama saya, saya memutuskan untuk membuat fict ini dan untuk chap depan dijamin alurnya gak bakal kecepetan. Dan story nya gak akan dipaksakan.

Dan ehm, seperti biasanya, saya mau minta pendapat tentang story ini. Apakah fict ini keren? Apakah fict ini mainstream ? Dan apakah fict ini patut dilanjutin?

Dan saya juga mau minta saran untuk alur kedepannya. Meski saya sudah punya konsepnya tapi saya ingin tahu pendapat para readers. Siapa tahu bisa digabungkan dan menghasilkan alur yang gak biasa dan menarik. Jika berkenan bisa menyampaikan melalui review atau juga bisa pm saya.

Dan saya juga sangat suka diberi maupun menjawab pertanyaan readers. Jadi jangan sungkan dan jangan malu untuk menanyakan hal yang membingungkan tentang story saya ini. Pasti saya jawab jika saya tahu.

O saya hampir lupa. Mohon maaf jika ada kata kata yang salah ketik, pasalnya saya mengetik fict saya ini HP berukuran pas pasan. Jadi agak risih. Tapi jika kebanyakan typo harap lapor supaya author tahu dan dapat membenahi dichap kedepannya.

Dan ya Cuma segitu saja pesan dari saya. Thanks for reading my story.

Review please

SEE YA

28-03-2017


	2. The Different Destiny

**_17 April 2017_**

.

.

.

.

 **The Hatred of Uzumaki**

 **SlmD.N-2796**

Naruto **Mashasi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T for now!**

 **Warning:** gaje, abal, gak jelas,typo yang selalu ada mungkin, EYD gak bener, berantakan dan lain lain.

.

.

 ** _Don't like Don't read!_**

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2:**

 ** _THE DIFERENT DESTINY_**

"Manusia selalu saja seperti ini... Mereka selalu menganggap kami para biju sebagai senjata..." Gumam seekor rubah berwarna orange dengan melambaikan 9 ekor besar miliknya, tapi hanya sepertiga saja, sedangkan yanh lainnya dia tahan, sedikit memperlihatkan kegagahanya.

Dihadapannya seorang bocah berambut hitam legam dengan mata biru langit menatapnya seolah mengerti maksud dari perkataan sang rubah.

"Jadi... Itu alasan utamamu kenapa mau sangat membenci manusia... Kyubi... San." Komen bocah itu menatap Kyubi dengan pandangan seolah mengerti perasaan sang biju tersebut.

" **San... Dia bukanlah tipe bocah polos... Tapi apakah itu artinya dia menghormatiku seperti halnya manusia..."** Pikir rubah itu dalam diam. Matanya menyipit memandang penasaran bocah didepannya. "Itu hanyalah sebagian kecil kebencianku.. Aku tercipta dari kebencian... Aku sendirilah kebencian itu... Dan sepertinya kau mengerti bagaimana kebencian yang sesungguhnya..." Ujar sang rubah yang menggema keseluruh lorong yang hanya digenangi oleh air.

"Ya... Kurasa kau juga pasti tahu Kyubi... Karena kau juga berada dalam diriku saat itu... Dan kau pasti mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan... Sama sepertimu..." Ucap bocah itu menatap Kyubi dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Ha..ha..ha.. Manusia memang serakah.. Sejak dulu itulah sifat mereka.. Mereka bahkan tega membunuh sesamanya hanya untuk mencapai tujuan hidup mereka sendiri... Mereka benar benar egois." Ujar Kyubi menanggapi balasan dari bocah tersebut. Meski tertawa, tapi rubah itu mengerti, mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh sang bocah. Mereka sama didunia ini, sama – sama menderita karena keserakahan dan keegoisan para manusia.

"Kesendirian, itulah yang engkau rasakan kan Kyubi.. Sekarang aku mengerti... Rasa sakit, penderitaan dan segala kepedihan yang pernah kau rasakan... Karena sekarang ini... Aku sudah mengalaminya.. Bahkan mungkin lebih..." Gumam pelan bocah itu dengan wajah tertunduk. Matanya menatap kosong genangan air yang ia pijak. Pikirannya kembali mengingat alasan kenapa dia dapat merasakan semua perasaan itu secara sempurna. Dan mengingatnya membuat hati kecilnya bertambah merasakan kehampaan.

Kyubi hanya bisa terdiam. Entah kenapa dia seakan terenyuh dengan ucapan sang bocah, perasaan penuh kegelapannya seolah ikut mengalir terbawa suasana. Dia tahu, tahu akan maksud penderitaan yang bocah itu katakan. Karena dia berada didalam tubuhnya ketika semua itu terjadi, ketika keluarga sang bocah dibantai oleh orang – orang Konoha. Meski tidak semuanya.

"Kau tahu... Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan. Mungkin kau tidak tahu ini, tapi... Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku... Apapun yang terjadi... Aku akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai... saudaraku... Karena aku tahu, selain keluargaku yang sudah lenyap dari dunia ini.. Mungkin hanya kau sajalah yang tahu, tahu dan mengerti dengan apa yang selama ini aku rasakan..." Lanjut bocah itu lagi. Menempelkan telapak tanganya di moncong sang rubah dan memandang Kyubi yang hanya bisa terdiam terpaku diatas lantai dan mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan.

Saat ini leher dan tubuh Kyubi dibelenggu oleh segel kuat yang sangat kuat, sehingga seluruh bagian tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak bebas. Kecuali kesembilan ekornya yang hanya tiga ekor saja yang digerakannya karena hanya bagian pangkal sajalah yang ditimpa oleh sebuah segel merah besar, segel yang dibuat oleh Rikudou Sennin untuk menahan pergerakannya.

Perasaan aneh dirasakan Kyubi ketika tangan mungil milik bocah itu menyentuh moncongnya yang tertutup rapat.

Kehangatan.

Semua amarah, kesombongan, dan kebencian dihati rubah itu seakan lenyap seketika, musnah dilelehkan oleh perasaan aneh bernama _ketulusan hati._

"Ghahaha... Lihatlah dirimu sekarang bocah! Seorang putra dari sang pahlawan... Uzumaki Menma, seorang jinchuriki yang seharusnya disanjung dan dipuja, harus hidup dalam kepedihan, kesendirian, dan rantai kebencian, sekarang harus berakhir karena keserakahan dan keegoisan para manusia... Benar – benar menyedihkan..." Ungkap Kyubi menertawai bocah yang sudah menjadi wadahnya selama 10 tahun terakhir.

Saat ini diluar sana sedang dilakukan proses pengekstrakan dan pemindahan chakra kyubi disebuah tempat rahasia dibawah tanah desa Konoha, dengan dilindungi oleh sebuah barrier kuat, sangat kuat. Kedua legenda ninja yang saat ini sebagai pelakunya, _Sanshuo no Hanzo_ dan salah satu dari ketiga sennin legendaris, Orochimaru. Dan sebagai wadah selanjutnya adalah salah seorang petinggi desa Konoha, pimimpin organisasi ROOT ANBU sekaligus sahabat hokage saat ini, Shimura Danzo.

Konoha, tidak, hanya Danzo, memutuskan untuk mengambil Kyubi dalam tubuh Menma karena khawatir jika sang jinchuriki tidak dapat mengendalikan kekuatan luar biasa yang akan didapatnya kelak. Karena pemikirannya itu, Danzo mengambil keputusan sendiri dan tanpa ijin dan sepengetahuan petinggi Konoha maupun sang hokage sendiri, dia menculik Menma serta melenyapkan segala bukti yang ada untuk merenggut paksa chakra kyubi dari dalam tubuh Konoha. Dia bilang terhadap semua bawahannya hal ini merupakan yang terbaik untuk kepentingan dan keamanan desa Konoha.

Namun, itu semua hanyalah tipu daya dan tipu muslihat belaka. Danzo adalah seekor serigala berbulu domba. Alih alih ingin melindungi Konoha, Danzo hanyalah ingin mewujudkan ambisinya selama ini yang terlampau egois. Tapi tentu tidak ada yang mengetahui semua hal itu. Tidak ada selain dia, kedua sekutunya serta sang pencipta alam semesta ini.

"Mungkin ini adalah akhir... Atau mungkin awal... Entahlah, siapa yang tahu. Lagipula, jika aku tetap bertahan hidup didunia yang gelap dan busuk ini, aku pasti akan hidup sendiri. Sendirian didunia yang kejam ini tanpa pelukan hangat keluarga dan teman – teman." Sahut pelan Menma seraya kembali menunduk memikirkan kehidupannya dimasa depan kelak yang akan serasa sepi dan hampa. Itupun jikalau dia masih hidup, karena logikanya jika biju keluar dari tubuh sang jinchuriki maka jinchuriki itu sendiri akan mati. Itulah yanh terjadi pada jinchuriki sebelumnya, kecuali ibunya yang entah secara ajaib bisa selamat. Mungkin Menma akan mati...? Atau mungkin hidup... ? Entahlah, hanya takdir yang akan memutuskan.

Terlihat ukiran fuinjutsu diekor Kyubi yang terus menjalar keseluruh tubuh Kyubi. Bersamaan dengan itu tubuh raksasa rubah itu mulai terlihat memudar menjadi butiran – butiran chakra yang mulai memuai diudara.

"Sepertinya prosesnya sudah hampir selesai." Gumam pelan Menma kala melihat tubuh Kyubi yang mulai bercahaya yang memudar.

"Tidak kusangka disaat terakhir aku akan merasa seperti ini... Tapi harus aku katakan bahwa... Aku sangat senang berada disampingmu dalam kurun waktu 10 tahun terakhir..." Ucap Kyubi dengan seringaian kecil, membuat bocah seukuran Menma menyipitkan matanya. Dia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan rubah itu.

"Ini adalah hadiah kecil perpisahan dariku, untukmu karena aku merasa senang bisa bertemu dan bersama dengan seseorang sepertimu, seseorang yang mengerti akan arti dari rasa sakit, seseorang yang mengerti akan betapa pedihnya kesendirian, seseorang yang mengakui kami, para biju.. Sekalipun orang itu adalah seorang bocah naif seperti dirimu.." Ujar Kyubi yang mulai lirih karena separuh tubuhnya sudah menghilang berubah menjadi butiran cahaya yang terbang keangkasa.

Kyubi memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak, meski itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri dia tetap melakukannya. Salah satu tangan Kyubi atau lebih tepatnya salah satu kaki depan rubah sembilan ekor itu terulur kedepan. Membentuk sebuah kepalan tangan yang berhenti tepat dihadapan tubuh mungil Menma.

"Apa maksud semua ini Kyubi? Aku tidak mengerti." Balas Menma dengan bingung. Pikirannya yang masih polos belum bisa menafsirkan segala perkataan dan tingkah rubah itu.

"Jangan banyak bicara bocah.. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi.. Tempelkan saja tinjumu dikepalan tanganku ini.. Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah yang aku maksud."

Meski sedikit ragu, Menma pun akhirnya menurut dan melakukan apa yang rubah didepannya saat ini perintahkan. Awalnya dia terkejut ketika tunjinya saling berciuman dengan tinju kyubi. Dia merasakan suatu chakra kuat mulai mengalir masuk kedalam tubuhnya melalui kepalan tangannya itu. Tapi, dia tersenyum, tersenyum karena melihat kyubi yang juga tersenyum kearahnya. Meski sangat tipis dan nyaris tidak terlihat.

"Itu adalah inti chakraku. Aku memberikannya padamu agar kau bisa selamat dari proses pengekstrakan diriku dari dalam tubuhmu ini.. Tapi ingatlah, ini memiliki resiko. Sebagai ganti atas keselamatan yang kau dapatkan nanti, kau akan kehilangan segala ingatanmu. Baik dimasa lampau ataupun ingatan tentang hal yang saat ini sedang kau lakukan..."

Meski Menma hendak bertanya karena bingung, tapi dia tidak bisa. Tidak bisa karena rubah itu tidak memberinya kesempatan. Kyubi menyelanya sebelum sempat berkata.

"Jangan bicara lagi bocah... Waktuku sudah habis... Kuharap hidupmu kelak bahagia... Selamat tinggal... Uzumaki Menma..."

Dan dengan itu tubuh rubah berekor sembilan itupun sepenuhnya lenyap menjadi butiran cahaya yang menguap keangkasa. Meninggalkan Menma yang terpaku diatas air yang menggenangi tempatnya berpijak.

 **Somewhere in the world...**

" _Pergi dan datangilah desa para leluhur kita... Disana kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang akan membantumu dalam mencapai tujuan hidupmu.. Dan ingatlah... Apapun jalan yang akan engkau pilih nanti... Kami pasti akan selalu percaya padamu... Karena kami semua... Menyayangimu, Naruto..."_

Kedua bola mata sang pemiliknya terbuka, menampakan mata merah darah dengan ukiran delapan mata angin berpola pusaran air berwarna hitam dibelakangnya. Kedua mata itu menatap langit – langit ruangan yang dipenuhi bayangan hitam.

Naruto terduduk dan merenung. Pikirannya kembali menerawang jauh. Mengingat segala mimpi aneh dan tak lazim dari pada mimpi – mimpi sebelumnya yang pernah ia dapat.

" _Uzumaki Mito, Shodaime Hokage, dan... Uchiha Izuna. Apa maksud semua itu..? Aku tidak mengerti.."_ Batin Naruto tengah mencoba menemukan titik terang tentang perasaan melankolis dan kebimbangan yang ia rasakan.

Namun, semua itu tak bertahan lama. Ketenangan dan kedamaian Naruto untuk berfikir hilang seketika. Dengan insting ninjanya yang meski masih seorang bocah tapi sudah terlatih ditambah kemampuan sensorik yang ia dapat dari ibunya yang meski belum Naruto kuasai secara penuh, Naruto dapat merasakannya. Chakra seorang ninja, chakra besar dari seorang shinobi yang pasti amat sangat kuat.

Siaga, pikiran dan naluri seorang ninja memerintahkan tubuh Naruto untuk bersiaga, karena mungkin ada hal – hal yang tidak bocah itu inginkan akan terjadi.

Mengekyou Sharingan Naruto tergerak menelusuri setiap inchi ruangan gelap yang ia tempati. Meski sharingannya bukan asli miliknya, tapi Naruto dapat menggunakannya dengan baik, layaknya seoang Uchiha asli yang membangkitkan dan menguasai sharingan secara murni.

Mata Naruto menyipit kesudut ruangan, disana berdiri seorang memakai armor merah membawa kipas putih dipunggungnya yang entah sejak kapan berada disana. Wajah itu... Naruto tahu, tahu betul siapa sosok yang berdiri menatap datar dirinya dari sudut ruangan itu. Entah kenapa pikiran Naruto berspekulasi mengenai identitas sosok itu yang belum jelas kebenarannya atau tidak, atau karena mungkin Naruto pernah menemukan rupa wajah yang sama dengan pria yang berdiri disudut ruangan dalam buku bingo miliki ibunya yang pernah ia baca.

Orang itu... Sang legenda mata terkutuk, Uchiha Madara. Ya aku yakin itu.

Mata Elen Mangekyou Sharingan keduanya saling bertemu pandang. Kedua mata semerah darah itu terus menatap selama sekian menit tanpa satu pun ada yang berkedip.

Hening, hening, hening yang mencekam.

Suasana itu menyelimuti dua sosok berbeda umur tersebut. Tiada yang mengalah untuk saling memandang tajam satu sama lain. Naruto tampak tidak takut dan gentar sedikitpun. Meski pada kenyataannya dia hanyalah seorang bocah naif, sedangkan yang ia pandang adalah shinobi yang sudah memakan banyak asam garam dan bergelar Uchiha terkuat sepanjang masa. Dan hal itu tak urung membuat Madara tersenyum bangga namun sedikit arogan.

"Mata yang bagus bocah... Aku bangga kau daoat membangkitkannya dalam usia sedini ini... Meski hanyalah barang pemberian tapi kau dapat menguasainya dengan sempurna... Sungguh diluar dugaanku.." Ucap Madara tenang yang membuat tatapan penuh selidik Naruto menghampiri dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau sharinganku ini bukan asli milikku? Dan yang terpenting... Kenapa aku bisa berada ditempat asing seperti ini? Terlebih lagi, bersamamu?" Tanya Naruto yang juga tenang pula. Nada bicaranya lebih kearah perintah dari pada memohon jawaban.

Pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Naruto pada Madara tak membuat sang legenda kebingungan. Dengan santai dia memandang Naruto ditambah seringaian licik yang simpul dibibirnya.

"Heh, bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Kau bodoh bocah, akulah yang memberikanmu kekuatan terkutuk itu.." Ujar Madara tenang.

"Apa maksudmu, Madara!?" Tanya Naruto menuntut jawaban lebih jelas lagi pada Madara. Tanpa embel embel san, sama, atau apapun itu yang terkesan menghormati, Naruto seakan sedang berbicara pada budaknya sendiri.

Madara tersenyum iblis meski tidak tampak diwajah tenang yang terlatih untuk menyembunyikan segala emosi jiwa itu. Belum pernah ada selama ini orang yang berani memanggil namanya tanpa hormat sedikitpun seperti ini. Tapi sekarang, seorang bocah usia 10 tahun memanggil namanya seolah dirinya adalah majikan dan Madara adalah budaknya.

Tapi tidak. Madara tidak marah ataupun murka. Karena dia punya alasan tersendiri untuk hal itu.

"Akan aku jelaskan secara singkat tentang sharinganmu bocah. Meski seharusnya kau sudah tahu akan hal itu, mengingat nenekmu sudah menjelaskannya dalam mimpi yang baru saja kau alami..."

Naruto berwajah datar dan tenang, meski kebingungan melanda pikirannya karena mendengar ucapan Madara barusan. Mungkinkah Madara bisa membaca pikiran manusia? Atau mungkin mimpi Naruto tadi hanyalah ilusi belaka yang dibuat Madara untuk menjebaknya dalam kebimbangan?

Tidak, Naruto menggeleng pelan. Dilihat dari kesungguhan dan keseriusan Madara dalam berucap tidak mungkin mimpinya adalah ilusi. Terlebih lagi mimpinya, mimpi Naruto begitu nyata dan tanpa dibuat buat. Jika merupakan ilusi seharusnya Naruto dapat memecahkan ilusi itu dengan mudah, mengingat Mangekyou Sharingan Naruto aktif saat itu. Jadi kalau hal itu benar, Naruto dapat dengan mudah menyadarinya.

Tapi... Entahlah, siapa yang tahu. Madara adalah shinobi yang dipanggil sang Uchiha terkuat sepanjang masa. Dan dia tak akan dipanggil seperti itu tanpa alasan.

Tapi tidak. Entah kenapa Naruto tidak bertanya lebih. Dia lebih memilih diam, diam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama informasi berharga yang akan didapatkannya yang mungkin akan menjadi titik terang atas kebingungan Naruto, meski hanya sebagian saja yang akan terjawab.

"Dulu, dulu sekali... Sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan desa Konoha dan kembali menjadi penjahat, aku mendatangi sahabat lamaku setelah Hashirama, yang tak lain adalah nenekmu sendiri, Uzumaki Mito. Pada saat itu, aku memberikan nenekmu sebuah hadiah perpisahan, karena hanya Mito lah orang yang dapat aku percaya waktu itu..." Madara menjeda penjelasan panjang lebarnya, melirik Naruto bersikap tenang dan datar tapi tampak menyimak dengan seksama penjelasan dari dirinya.

"...Hadiahku adalah kumpulan chakra. Chakra dari keluargaku yang sangat aku sayangi. Chakra orang yang coba aku lindungi dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku, meski pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Chakra adikku, Uchiha Izuna. Entah apa yang Mito pikirkan sehingga memberikan chakra terkutuk yang seharusnya ia jaga sampai aku ambil kembali kepada cucu tersayangnya.. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu... Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak salah, Mito memilih orang yang tepat... Aku dapat melihat semangat seorang Uchiha Izuna dalam dirimu, Uzumaki Naruto.."

Naruto hanyalah diam tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Pikirannya memaksa Naruto untuk tetap duduk tenang. Jawaban akan satu pertanyaannya sudah terjawab. Dia mendapat sharingan yang sudah ia bangkitkan sejak umur 8 tahun dari adik sang hantu Uchiha, Uchiha Izuna.

"Sepertinya kau sudah paham bocah.." Gumam Madara yang berjalan mendekati Naruto yang terduduk tenang diatas ranjang biasa diruangan itu.

"Namaku bukan bocah, orang tua!" Tegur Naruto tidak terima dengan sebutan Madara yang terdengar dikedua telinga bocah pirang itu seakan merendahkan.

Sebuah senyum simpul hinggap diwajah datar dan berwibawa sang legenda. Tampaknya keputusan Mito untuk memberikan chakra adiknya kepada cucunya sendiri adalah keputusan yang tepat. Dilihat dari segi manapun, dimulai dari sikap dan tingkah laku, Naruto benar – benar mencerminkan sosok Uchiha sejati, yang selalu tenang dan tidak takut akan apapun atau siapapun juga.

Bangga, Madara bangga akan hal itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Naruto. Kura-"

"Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" Ujar Naruto menyela perkataan orang yang lebih tua dari dirinya tersebut yang seharusnya ia hormati bagaiamanapun juga tanpa beban dan rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Madara terdiam sesaat, mencoba meredam amarahnya. Selama hidupnya didunia shinobi ini tiada satupun orang yang berani menyela Madara, ditambah lagi menyela dengan tidak hormat. Naruto sekarang ini pasti kepalanya sudah terpisah dari tempatnya semula jika dia hanyalah orang biasa seperti yang lainnya.

Tapi tidak. Madara menahan diri. Semua keinginan membunuhnya ia sembunyikan. Demi suatu darah yang mengalir didalam tubuh bocah pirang didepannya itu. Demi adiknya... Izuna.

"Hah... Apa kau ingat tentang kejadian terakhir yang menimpa dirimu sebelum kau tersadar disini. Jika iya, secara tidak sengaja aku menemukanmu disana, dan entah kenapa waktu itu aku ingin menolongmu.." Jawab Madara yang telah kembali kemode normalnya, tenang.

Naruto tak menanggapi dengan ekspresi yang berarti. Meski demikian, jika diperhatikan lebih jelas Naruto saat ini tengah berfikir. Kembali menerawang akan pernyataan Madara.

Mata Naruto mendadak membulat sempurna. Wajah datarnya berubah menjadi penuh kekhawatiran dan penyesalan. Semua karisma yang bocah itu pancarkan sebelumnya seakan lenyap seketika.

"Menma! Bagaimana dengan dia!? Bagaimana dengan adikku!?" Ucap Naruto panik dengan nada yang naik satu oktav.

Madara seakan tak terpengaruh, atau... tidak peduli. Wajah orang yang bisa dibilang lanjut usia itu terlihat santai dan tenang saja. Seolah kecemasan Naruto adalah sebuah hiburan yang patutu dia tonton, dan Madara.. Menikmati hal itu.

"Heh, sirambut hitam itu? Dia sudah mati." Ucap Madara ringan tanpa beban yang tidak ia sadari menyebabkan reaksi berantai pada lawan bicaranya.

GLAR!

Bagaikan tersambar petir. Tubuh Naruto kaku seketik seakan seluruh tubuhnya telah terkutuk oleh kekuatan ular Medusa. Dirinya masih ingat ketika itu. Dia menggunakan kekuatan _jikhukan idou_ khas Uchiha yang belum ia kuasai dengan sempurna untuk mengelabuhi musuhnya. Naruto menggunakan _kamui_ nya untuk memindahkan tubuh Menma kala itu tanpa disadari oleh siapapun. Dan setelahnya dia menciptakan ilusi yang membuat Menma seakan mati bersimbah darah yang bahkan mungkin menjerat semua orang disana, termasuk dirinya sendiri yang masih belum berpengalaman hingga pingsan karena tidak kuasa menahannya.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa sekarang seorang Uchiha Madara mengatakan bahwa adiknya telah tiada? Mungkinkah kala itu Madara juga terjerat dalam ilusi buatannya? Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha terkuat yang pada dasarnya telah memakan segala asam garam dunia shinobu ini terjebak oleh ilusi rendahan yang Naruto buat bukan? Lalu kalau begitu kenapa? Kenapa Madara mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu? Apa mungkin dirinya gagal menggunakan kamui waktu itu dan adiknya benar tewas dalam insiden malam itu? Atau Madara hanya memprovokasinya agar membangkitkan kebencian dalam dirinya yang sebenarnya telah bangkit sejak dulu? Entahlah, siapa yang tahu.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan dan penyesalan yang mengganjal dibenak Naruto. Namun sekarang semua itu tiada guna lagi. Karena _nasi sudah menjadi bubur,_ tiada hal apapun yang Naruto lakukan untuk merubah masalalu. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Namun satu hal yang pasti. Hati dan pikiran Naruto digerogoti dan diminasi oleh perasaan – perasaan negatif yang mengarah pada satu perasaan, kebencian.

Tak lama giginya menggertak kuat dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. Tidak ia rasakan, suatu benda cair mulai mengalir dari salah satu kelopak mata Elen Mangekyou Sharingan sibocah blonde ini. Tapi, tunggu. Apa itu? Darah!?

Sepersekian detik setelah Naruto mengalirkan darah dari mata kirinya, muncul sebuah kobaran api hitam yang membakar segala sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya. Entah muncul dari mana api tersebut, tiada yang tahu. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, api hitam itu melahap segala sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya, tak peduli benda mati ataupun makhluk hidup.

Madara, insting ninjanya memberi peringatan tentang bahaya yang mengancam nyawanya. Dengan sedikit kesulitan karena harus menghindari beberapa percikan kecil api hitam Naruto yang jika terkena sedikit saja pasti akan langsung membakar hangus tubuhnya, Madara kembali mengaktifkan EMS miliknya. Menciptakan sebuah lapisan pelindung mirip kerangka tulang rusuk manusia berwarna biru yang mengelilingi tubuhnya yang tegap. Mengakibatkan api hitam membara Naruto tidak dapat menyentuh sedikitpun tubuh dan armornya. Sehingga, nyawa Madara selamat.

" _Amaterasu? Bocah ini bukan bocah biasa. Rasa cintanya yang begitu besar terhadap keluarganya menciptakan kebencian yang luar biasa ketika mendengar kabar pahit dari apa yang dia cintai. Sungguh aku bahkan tidak percaya ini, tapi...kebencianmu adalah yang terkuat diantara semua Uchiha yang pernah ada bocah. Meski kau sendiri bukanlah Uchiha, tapi... Aku yakin, suatu hari nanti kau akan melebihi kekuatan para pendahulumu, Uzumaki Naruto."_ Batin Madara melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya kala melihat kekuatan dan kehancuran yang Naruto perbuat.

Saat ini, tempat ruangan dimana Naruto tinggal yang tidak lain adalah salah satu bagian dari tempat persembunyian rahasi Uchiha Madara tak lebih dari sekedar tanah runtuh. Semua bagian bangunan diruangan itu musnah dan lenyap tanpa sisa, dibawah kaki kobaran api hitam amaterasu yang gagah perkasa. Namun hal aneh terjadi. Selain Madara yang berlindung dibalik dinding tubuh sebagian kecil susano'o miliknya, Naruto juga tidak lecet sedikitpun akan serangan brutal yang baru ia lakukan. Meski tubuhnya hanya berbalut jaket orange yang resletingnya terbuka dan ranjangnya terbakar habis.

"Hah...hah...hah..."

Ditengah api hitam yang tengah berkobar dengan liarnya Madara dapat melihat, menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kekuatan terpedam lain yang tersegel dalam tubuh Naruto mulai keluar dengan tidak terkendali.

" _Itu... Tidak kusangka kau menyegelnya dalam tubuh cucumu sendiri Mito... Apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu... Menyegel salah satu dari_ ** _Yonkou_** _di dalam tubuh seorang bocah polos.. Benarkan,_ ** _Sannenryu no Yami._** Pikir Madara sedikit shock kala mata yang bersinar bagai lautan darah miliknya memandang suatu kumpulan energi hitam kebiruan dilangit yang membentuk kepala se-ekor naga raksasa.

Bayangan kepala naga itu mulai mengaum dengan keras bersamaan dengan Naruto yang juga berteriak tidak jelas entah pada siapa. Auman sang monster menyebabkan bertambahnya kerusakan yang dibuat Naruto tadi. Hempasan angin yang dahsyat karenanya membuat seluruh benda disekitar Naruto terhempas kesembarang arah. Baik itu bebatuan ataupun yang lainnya, semua terkena dampaknya. Bebarengan dengan melayangnya seluruh benda tersebut, terbentuklah sebuah pusaran hitam dilangit yang terus berputar dengan energi hitam kebiruan Naruto yang menjulang tinggi keangkasa masuk kedalam lubangnya seperti sebuah pilar yang menyangga.

Dan Madara hanya bisa bungkam seribu bahasa. Matanya menatap takjub energi hitam misterius yang terus meneru keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

Harus Madara akui, bocah itu mempunyai potensi yang besar dalam dirinya. Dengan kekuatan darah Uchiha dan Senju serta Uzumaki yang mengalir dalam diri Naruto, ditambah kemampuan dan kekuatan mengerikan salah satu dari Yonkou yang setara dengan Jubi, maka dapat dipastikan jika Naruto dapat mengendalikan semua kekuatannya tersebut maka nasib dan takdir dunia shinobi ada dalam genggaman bocah 10 tahun itu.

" _Dia kuat.. Harus aku akui itu, tapi... Ini belum saatnya. Tubuhnya tidak akan mampu mengimbangi jumlah chakra salah satu dari yonkou yang begitu luar biasa. Jika terus dipaksakan maka tubuhnya pasti akan hancur, dan mosnter itu akan terbebas dari belenggu segelnya selama ini..."_

Setelah berfikir matang tentang apa tindakan yang harus dirinya ambil, Madara segera melesat. Melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa dengan tubuh yang kembali normal mendekati arah Naruto yang tengah mengamuk. Satu tangan memegang Gunbai legenda guna menghancurkan segala penghalang yang mungkin mengganggu perjalanannya. Sedangkan tangan lain yang tersisa dia lebarkan dengan ujung jari menghadap kebawah, disana dapat terlihat kumpulan chakra biru yang berada dimasing – masing ujung jari, yang akan Madara gunakan untuk menekan kembali ledakan chakra Naruto.

Madara melayang diudara dengan posisi tepat berada didepan tubuh Naruto yang sedang dikuasai oleh dendam. Mata EMS Madara saling bertemu pandang dengan mata Naruto yang kini berubah menjadi warna kebiruan berpola tanda didalam pupilnya. Tatapan mata biru itu terasa sedingin es dipuncak pegunungan himalaya yang menusuk hingga kedalam tulang rusuk. Dan seolah berkata _"Siapapun kau, aku tidak peduli... Yang jelas kau pasti akan segera masuk kelubang api neraka!"_

"Cih, ini belum saatnya bocah. Aku mengerti rasa sakitmu! Aku mengerti kebencianmu! Aku mengerti perasaan ingin balasa dendammu! Tapi sadarlah dasar bocah sialan!" Teriak Madara mencoba menyadarkan Naruto dari kekuasaan sang iblis yang mendiami tubuhnya.

Meski harus bersusah payah untuk menghindari serangan Naruto Madara tetap berteriak. Namun sepertinya sia – sia belaka. Naruto seakan tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Tubuhnya terus bergerak tanpa kontrol yang jelas. Menyerang kesegala arah apa saja yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Menyadari usaha halusnya sia – sia saja, Madara dengan cepat menyiapkan kembali segel ditangannya yang sebelumnya menghilang karena konsentrasinya yang sempat buyar. Mengawasi dengan seksama setiap gerak – gerik Naruto dengan kedua mata terkutuk miliknya, yang menampilkan gerak 3 kali lebih lambat dari gerak normal didunia nyata.

Dengan bantuan kekuatannya itu, Madara dengan mudah menghindari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto. Madara berpindah kehadapan Naruto dengan sunshin no jutsu miliknya, membuat kedua mata aneh Naruto terbelakak seketika. Dengan insting ninja dan monster yang bergabung menjadk satu, Naruto mencoba menyerang Madara dengan mengibaskan salah satu ekornya yang entah muncul sejak kapan kearah tepat pada perut Madara.

SWUZ!

Ekor Naruto mengenai dengan telak Madara. Karena kecepatan serangannya Madara tidak sempat menahan apalagi menghindar. Dengan tidak elitnya tubuh Madara terlempar jauh bersamaan dengan gunbai legendanya yang jatuh mencium tanah kasar yang selalu setia menunggu.

Namun, Naruto salah.

Secara mendadak tubuh Madara yang tersungkur dibawah pohon berubah menjadi kepulan asap putih pekat. Menandakn bahwa serangan Naruto sia – sia belaka karena yang bocah itu serang adalah bunshin Madara.

Dengan cepat dan sigap Naruto berbalik kebelakang. Naluri monsternya memperingatinya akan jika dia tetap menghadap kedepan maka keselamatannya dalam bahaya, atau lebih tepatnya keselamatan kebebasan monster itu yang sudah didepan mata.

Peringatan insting Naruto tidaklah salah. Karena ketika bocah pirang itu berbalik dia mendapati Madara dibelakangnya. Mencoba menghindar, namun naas, usaha Naruto tiada guna. Serangan Madara lebih cepat dari apa yang bisa Naruto perbuat.

Salah satu tangan Madara yang memegang kipas putih digenggamannya melempar gunbai itu tepat didepan mata Naruto. Membuat perhatian bocah itu terkonsentrasi secara sempurna pada umpan yang Madara lempar. Madara tersenyum bagaikan iblis yang menyeringai keji melihat Narro yang terkecoh dengan mudah. Tidak mau menyiakan semua kesempatan ini, Madara segera melancarkan serangan selanjutnya, serangan yang akan mengakhiri semua pertarungan tidak berguna ini.

Tangan kiri Madara yang tidak memegang apapun yang suah ia aliri chakra melesat bagaikan petir menuju perur tanpa penjagaan Naruto. Bocah blonde itu ingin menghindar, namun naas perhatiannya masih terpusat pada gunbai Madara yang dilempar, membuat tubuhnya mengkhianati pikirannya sehingga hanya terpaku ditempatnya berpijak.

Telapak tangan Madara tepat menempel ditengah bagian perut Naruto yang terbuka lebar. Dengan cepat tanpa membuang waktu yang hanya tersisa sekian detik saja Madara menekannya. Menekan serangannya dan membuat tubuh mungil Naruto terangkat.

"Kembalilah monster sialan! FUIN!"

Dengan itu mulai terlihat beberapa segel kanji yang membentuk lingkaran diperut Naruto. Segel kanji itu mulai menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya. Membuat tekanan chakra hitam Naruto perlahan mulai tersedot masuk kembali kedalam tubuh Naruto. Bersamaan dengan hal itu dan menghilangnya pusaran hitam dilangit, tubuh Naruto jatuh mencium tanah yang kasar. Dengan kondisi tidak sadarkan diri, atau bisa dibilang pingsan.

Madara tersenyum menyeringai bagaikan iblis melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang. Kedua mata Elen Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya berputar dengan liar.

"Tampaknya aku punya seorang murid untuk dilatih..."

 **6 Months Later...**

Duduk dengan nyaman dan tenang tapi tetap memperlihatkan segala bentuk kewibawaan dan karisma serta kekuatannya adalah seorang shinobi legenda bernama Uchiha Madara.

Madara duduk dengan damai memandang langit – langit ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna coklat gelap, karena memang dia saat ini tenga duduk diatas singgasananya disalah satu tempat persembunyiannya, dibawah tanah.

Namun suasana damai yang menghanyutkan itu sepertinya tidak bertahan terlalu lama.

Dari arah depan Madara duduk dengan wibawanya, atau lebih tepatnya 4 meter didepan singgasana yang ia duduki, muncul sebuah makhluk aneh berwarna hijau yang mirip seperti tanaman venus trap dari dalam tanah dengan tenang.

Madara yang tentu menyadari hal itu karena memang makhluk aneh kepercayaannya itu muncul didepan mata.

"Ada apa Zetsu? Informasi apa yang hari ini kau bawa padaku?" Tanya Madara dengan datar dan tenang. Entah kenapa setelah bertanya seperti itu firasatnya merasakan hal yang buruk. Dan pikirannya dingiang – ngiyangi oleh satu nama. Nama dari salah satu muridnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sebelum menjawab tampaknya makhluk itu menyempatkan diri untuk membuka penuup rupa mereka yang mirip rahang buaya tersebut. Sehingga menampakan kepala berambut hijau dengan bagian wajah terbelah menjadi dua warna, hitam dan putih.

"Desa Konoha telah diserang. Dan Sandaime Hokage dikabarkan tewas dalam pertempuran itu. Dan yang menjadi dalang dari penyerangan tersebut adalah... Shimura Danzo."

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Info:_**

 ** _Yonkou:_** _iblis dari neraka yang dipindahkan kebumi karena kebejatannya. Iblia ini dibagi menjadi empat. Dan diantaranya adalah_ ** _Ooukuma no Jubi_** dan milik Naruto diatas.

 **Sannenryu no Yami:** naga hitam sepanjang ratusan meter yang menguasai elemen kegelapan dan menjadi raja ditanah Makai. Juga merupakan salah satu dari Yonkou.

...xxx...

 **A/N:** yo minna-san! Gimana kabarnya? Baikkah? Saya harap para pembaca sekalian tetap dalam keadaan baik meski saya sendiri tidak sebaik itu hehe.

Ok,! Pertema, mungkin ada yang nyadar bahwa bagiam awal chapter ini mirip seperti bagian awal chapter 1 fanfict berjudul **New Savior** karya author **The Ereaser**. Ya harus saya akui memang saya terinspirasi hal itu dari fict tsb, karena fict itu jugalah imajinasi saya sedikit bangkit sehingga bisa meng update chapter kali ini. Dan saya ingin mengucapkan permohonan maaf saya secara langsung kepada author **ereaser-san** karena tanpa ijin meminjam adegan dalam ceritanya. Dan saya harap jika author membaca cerita ini anda mau memaafkan saya.

 **Kedua,** saya ucapkan banyak minta maaf karena membuat banyak readers menunggu (ngarep/kePDan) update cerita ini hehe. Tapi kurasa itu gak mungkin ya hehe. Ya bukan tanpa alasan sehingga saya seperti itu. Sebenarnya saya sudah menyiapakan chapter kali ini sejak 2 minggu yang lalu, tapi... Sejak saya menerima review dari **arashi04-san** saya rewrite kembali chapter kali ini sampai 6 kali hingga akhirnya jadilah chapter kali ini dalam kurun waktu 3 minggu hehe *plak* lama amat! # Thanks kritikan, saran, dan pujiannya **arashi -san**. Sudah coba saya praktekan saran anda. Thanks.

Selain itu, alasan saya lama update adalah karena saya sedang sibuk banget. Satu minggu sejak cerita ini publish saya harus mengikuti UAM, kemudian setelahnya ada UJIAN PRAKTEK, dan sekrang ata tepatnya hari ini tadi hingga beberapa hari kedepan saya akan mengikuti UAMBN. Jadi bukan keinginan saya untuk menelatkan update fict ini, tapi karena keadaan dan mod saya yang membuatnya jadi lama update.

 **Ketiga,** maaf lagi karena saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian dikarenakan saya sedang sibuk saat ini. Dan fict inipun saya ketik disela waktu sebelum ujian besok, jadi saya mohon maaf jika tidak dapat membalas komentar kalian dichap kali ini. Tapi _insyaallah_ akan saya balas komentar kalian dichapter kali ini chapter depan nanti.

Berhubung saya juga masih sibuk saya mungkin gak akan bisa mengupdate chapter depan secara cepat, tapi akan saya usahakan. Dan juga untuk story saya yang lain, saya mohon maaf, untuk hal itu belum bisa saya updar karena saya kehilangan ide. Thanks.

Dan yang terakhir saya harap chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakan para pembaca meski sebenarnya chapter kali ini MENGECEWAKAN.

Sekian saja terimakasih sudah mau membaca, fav, follow, dan terlebih lagi review cerita ini.

 ** _Review please!_**

 **SPECIAL THANKS FOR ALLAH SWT.**


	3. Reality

**_24 April 2017_**

 **ZONA BALAS REVIEW!**

 **Cerita ini mainstream!** Hm, hm. Sudah kuduga :v

 **Membaca cerita senpai bagus dijadikan pembelajaran.** Beneran? Saya aja gak tahu pembelajarannya dari mana :v

 **Apakah alurnya sama seperti New Savior?** Maaf, terus terang saya tidak tahu karena saya baru baca 1 chapter pertama dari cerita tsb. Kenapa? Karena saya tidak terlalu suka dengan penampilan Naruto di chap tsb jadi saya tidak membacanya.

 **Apakah Naru dan Menma akan bertarung?** Lihat saja nanti.

 **Buat sifat Naru kaya di Uzukage.** Maaf lagi, mungkin tidak bisa karena saya baru baca setengah bagian dari chapter prtama cerita tsb. Dan ya jadi saya tidak tahu sifat Naru disana.

 **Pairing?** Lihat nanti.

 **Bunuh Danzo!** Hehe, sabar sabar.

 **Apa naga itu OOC?** Ya naga tsb ooc, berasala dari imajinasi saya sendiri :v

 **Penulisan monter bicara dicetak bold.** Siap siap, laksanakan.

 **Kekuatan Naru terlalu over karena memiliki 2 monstr setingkat jubi.** 2? Dari mana ya Naru punya 2 monster, seingat saya Cuma punya satu deh :v

 **Kurang interaksi dan komunkasi antar karakter!** Maaf maaf. Hal ini karena baru bagian awal, jadi masih kaya gitu. Kalo baru bertemu udah akrab kan aneh :v

 **Siapa yang meyerang Konoha? Pain ato Orochi?** Kurang aqua kah? :v baca lagi vak :v

Dan ya sekian saja sesi balas review. Dan untuk yang review 'lanjut' saya balas dengan updatenya cerita ini.

 **Langsung ke TKP!**

 **The Hatred of Uzumaki**

 **SlmD.N-2796**

 **Rate: change to M**

 **Pairing: ?**

 **Warning:** mainstream idea, overpowerNaru, strongNaru, 80%darkNaru, sadistic, tragedi, gore,SKS, and NOT FOR CHILDREN!

.

.

 _Untuk para_ _silent readers_ _dan_ _flamer_ _lebih baik klik back dan jangan baca. Dari pada entar dapat karma!_

.

 **Chapter 2:**

 ** _Reality_**

Berjalan dijalan setapak ditengah hutan dengan tenang dan nyaman adalah seorang bocah bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Bocah blonde ini nampak memperhatikan jalannya dengan seksama. Dan selalu mengenakan pakaian yang biasa gunakan untuk bepergian, jubah hitam legam.

Mata dan pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu hal. Sesuatu tempat dimana akan memecahkan dan menjawab segala pertanyaan dibenaknya. Desa leluhurnya, desa Uzushiogakure.

Naruto terus fokus berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya sampai akhirnya mendapati hal yang menarik perhatian dirinya melalui ujung matanya.

Tak jauh didepan Naruto terlihat sekelompok manusia mengenakan baju tempur lengkap berjalan dengan berbaris rapi menuju arah desa Konoha. Dan anehnya satu regu pasukan itu memiliki lambang ninja yang aneh didahi mereka, yang Naruto yakini adalah lambang desa hujan, Amegakure.

Memutuskan untuk mengakhiri rasa penasaran dibenaknya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi didesa tempat kelahirannya tersebut , Naruto memutuskan untuk melompat kepohon dan segera melesat ke Konoha. Meski hatinya menolak tapi tubuhnya seakan mengkhianati dirinya.

Sampai diatas batang pohon yang cukup besar dan tinggi Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas desa Konoha dari luar. Hal aneh dirasakan Naruto. Desanya yang dulunya dipenuhi perumahan dan pemukiman para warga sekarang tak lebih dari sekedar reruntuhan. Puluhan rumah dan pepohonan hijau dimantan desanya ini terbakar hebat mengakibatkan asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi kelangit.

Shock, itulah yang pertama kali dirasakan Naruto kala matanya mendapati pamandangan jauh didepannya. Sebuah kondisi yang terlihat cukup sulit terjadi dibagian tengah desa Konoha yang sudah hampir rata dengan tanah.

 **Hidden Leaf, Bloodline Purge War**

Hiruzen Sarutobi dan seluruh ninja Konoha sama sekali tidak menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Tepat 2 hari yang lalu tiba – tiba desa mereka diserang oleh seluruh kekuatan penuh aliansi desa Amegakure dan Sound Ninja beserta kedua pemimpinnya.

Dengan banyaknya ninja yang melakukan misi keluar desa dan masih dalam tahap penyembuhan akibat terluka dalam misi, pihak Konoha perlahan namun pasti mulai mendekati ujung kekalahan. Pemimpin mereka Hiruzen Sarutobi saat ini tengah berhadapan dengan pertempuran sengit melawan Sanshuo no Hanzo. Keadaan terus berlanjut seperti ini, hingga akhirnya Hanzo yang merasa sudah cukup menahan diri dan masuk kemode salamander mengeluarkan hewan kuchiyose setia miliknya.

Dengan cepat pasukan ninja Konoha terus menipis dalam jumlah dengan dipakainya Salamander oleh Hanzo. Jutsu-jutsu mereka bahkan tak sanggup meninggalkan goresan ditubuh hewan tersebut. Dalam kondisi saat ini, Sarutobi adalah satu - satunya yang mungkin bisa menahan Salamander dengan Enma dan teknik ninja miliknya.

Namun sayang, Sandaime saat ini tengah sibuk dengan keadaan lain. Pertempuran dengan salah satu muridnya tidak dapat dihindarkan. Dia harus berjuang mati – matian menghindari dan membalas serangan yang dilancarkan Orochimaru. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu tua untuk hal semacam ini. Ditambah Orochimaru yang mengeluarkan kuchiyosenya, Manda, semakin mempersulit keadaan.

Disaat terakhi, Salamander membuka mulutnya dan mulai membuat bola api berukuran besar, cukup untuk menghabisi seluruh pasukan ANBU dan Ninja desa Konoha. Hokage yang berniat mencegah hal buruk terjadi justru harus berakhir dengan ditikam dari belakang oleh Orochimaru menggunakan pedang Kusanagi miliknya.

Dengan pandangan putus asa, Hiruzen dan para pasukannya hanya bisa menatap Fireball yang Hanzo luncurkan pada mereka bergerak semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Hingga pada detik – detik terakhir, bola api itu tiba-tiba menghilang terbelah beberapa bagian oleh tebasan angin kasat mata beserta dinding tanah yang muncul melindungi tubuh mereka semua.

Munculah Danzo dan para ROOT ANBU- nya yang setia dihadapan Hokage dan pasukannya. Datangnya Danzo dan bawahannya ini membawa secercah harapan pada ninja desa Konoha dan Hokage sendiri. Namun sayang, dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepada mereka. Semua harapan itu sirna seketika saat Danzo dengan tanpa beban menjelaskan maksud sebenarnya kedatangan dirinya dan pasukan ANBU-nya.

Marah, shock, dan benci, itulah yang dirasakan seluruh ninja Konoha yang ada disana begitu mendengar penjelasan Danzo bahwa dia disini lebih berpihak kepada Hanzo dan sekutunya. Sandaime sendiri benar-benar tidak menyangka, keegoisan dan ketamakan sahabatnya membuat Danzo memilih tujuannya dan menghianati desanya sendiri. Sungguh ironis.

Namun apalah mau dikata, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semua hal ini telah terlanjur terjadi.

Dan disinilah mereka semua sekarang. Didalam sebuah kawah yang cukup besar didaerah pusat desa Konoha. Para ANBU dan ninja desa daun ini hanya bisa menunduk pasrah terduduk dipasir dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terikat ketika melihat pemimpin dan teman-teman mereka disiksa dihadapan mereka sendiri.

Dihadapan para Ninja yang disandra, terlihat 4 tiang besi berbentuk huruf 'X' dengan masing masing telah terikat satu orang. Dibagian paling kanan adalah sang Hokage sendiri yang terlihat tubuh tuanya trrtancap berbagai senjata tajam dan mmbuat darah mengalir dari luka yang disebabkannya. Dan dilihat dari manapun tubuhnya sudah terlihat sudah tidak bernafas lagi, alias telah mati.

Dan yang tersisa adalah tiga orang yang terikat disamping kiri mayat Sandaime yang juga mssih terikat meski telah tewas. Mereka adalah ketiga orang yang sangat Naruto kenali, Teuchi, Ayame dan Umino Iruka.

Dengan pandangan benci Iruka menatap Danzo yang diam berdiri dihadapannya membaw sebuah cambuk listrik yang menjanjikan rasa sakit bagi siapapun korbannya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, ini adalah kesempatan pada kalian bertiga. Informasi apa yang kalian ketahui mengenai bocah bernama Uzumaki Naruto!?" Bentak Danzo meminta jawaban yang hanya dibalas tatapan meremehkan oleh Iruka.

"Heh, kupikir kami akan mengorbankan teman kami... Hah... Hah.. Dia adalah orang yang akan merubah semua hal ini... Dia adalah orang yang kelak akan menjadi raja didunia shinobi ini... Dan dia pulalah yang nanti akan menghapuskan para pengkhianat sepertimu, Danzo..." Ujar Iruka memaparkan isi hatinya.

"Nani..!?" Geram Danzo yang tidak terima disebut penghianat, meski itu adalah fakta.

"Ya! Dan kami tidak tahu apapun tentang Naruto! Sekalipun kami tahu, kami tak akan memberimu secuil infomasi pun tentang dia.. Karena dia adalah...KELUARGA KAMI! KELUARGA DESA KONOHA!" Timpal Teuchi yang dibalas sorakan meriah para ninja Konoha. Meski mereka tahu sebentar lagi akhir mereka akan tiba, kematian akan menjemput mereka.

"Ck, TUTUP MULUTMU!"

Sebilah pedang hitam melesat kearah jantung Teuchi. Bersiap menembus jantung pemiliknya. Sedangkan sang empu hanya tersenyum lembut menerima takdir yang akan ia trrima sembari memandang langit yang cerah.

" _Naruto... Jika kau masih hidup didunia ini... Aku harap hidupmu kelak bahagia... Dan tolong... Jaga Ayame.. Jika dia masih hidup..."_ batin Teuchi pasrah.

 **ZLEB!**

"TOU-SAN! Hiks.. Hiks.."

Pedang pun menancap dengan tanpa ampun kejantung Teuchi. Darah mengalir deras darinya bersamaan dengan tertunduknya kepala yang sebelumnya menengadah kelangit. Bersamaan dengan itu pula tangisan Ayame pecah mengiringi kepergian jiwa ayahnya yang telah diambil oleh Shinigami.

"Sekarang giliranmu.." Ujar Danzo mencabut pedangnya tadi memandang sinis Iruka menghiraukan tangisan hebat Ayame.

"Heh, lakukan saja... Aku tidak peduli.. Lagi pula, mati itu lebih baik dari pada harus hidup dibawah kaki pemerintahanmu yang busuk kelak.." Ucap Iruka santai dan tanpa beban.

"Apa katamu...!" Gigi Danzo menggertak hebat. Tangannya ia angkat berniat menebaskan pedangnya ke kepala Iruka, sebelum...

 **SWUS! SWUS! SWUS!**

Tiga buah kunai yang telah dialiri chakra angin pun melesat dengan luar biasa cepatnya kearah Iruka. Namun bukan Danzo yang melakukanya, melainkan Hanzo yang sedari tadi diam menahan emosi.

" _Yosh, Naruto.. Tugasku telah selesai.. Setelah ini aku tak akan bisa melihatmu lagi.. Kuharap jika kau masih hidup, kau tak melihat semua ini... Dan jika kau telah pergi terlebih dahulu... Tunggulah, tunggulah disana... Sebenatar lagi aku akan datang..."_ Batin Iruka seraya tersenyum dan memandang langit yang jauh. Sampai akhirnya senyum itu perlahan memudar dan matapun mulai memejam bersamaaan dengan kepala yang perlahan jatuh tertunduk.

"IRUKA-SENSEI! Hiks... Hiks..." Tangis Ayame kembali pecah. Air mata terus mengalir hingga kedua matanya itu membengkak. Sedangkan para ninja Konoha yang menyaksikan teman mereka satu persatu telah lenyap hanya bisa memandang tanpa menolong sembari membatin 'Selamat jalan kawan.. Semoga kehidupan dialam kematian lebih baik dari pada disini..'

 **With Naruto..**

Waktu seakan berhenti bagi Naruto. Keadaan sekitarnya seakan sunyi tanpa suara. Melihat orang orang tersayangnya kembali dibantai membuat rekaman tragedi keluarganya kembali trrputar dipikirannya. Terlebih lagi dia kembali hanya bisa menyaksikan dari jauh dan tanpa dapat menolong.

"Danzo... Danzo... DANZOOO! KUBUNUH KAU!"

 **Back to Konoha...**

Danzo berbalik setelah memandang para penghalang yang ia anggap hina, melupakan Ayame yang juga masih hidup meski dia adalah anggota dari para pembelot. Alasan Danzo belum membunuh Ayame adalah karena dia menganggap Ayame hanyalah seoang penduduk biasa yang tidak dapat berbuat apa apa selain memasak ramen. Dan tentu seseorang tanpa chakra tidak akan mempengaruhi rencananya.

Danzo memandang rendah kearah shinobi Konoha yang saat ini tengah ditawan. Raut geram dan marah tidak daoat disembunyikannya lagi. Meski mendapat pandangan seperti itu mereka semua tetap tenang. Bahkan membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan menantang.

Danzo masih saling adu pandang dengan para shinobi sampai akhirnya salah seorang bawahannya menyadarkannya. Bawahan yang paling ia percayai muncul tepat dihadapannya dengan berlutut.

Dihadapan Danzo muncul seoang ANBU mengenakan jubah hitam dan topeng rubah menutupi wajahnya. Dilihat dariman pun tubuh ANBU tersebut terlihat lebih kecil dari pada tubuh ANBU pada umumnya.

"Informasi apa yang kau bawa, Kitsune?" Tanya Danzo dengan tenang dan penuh wibawa.

"Maafkan saya Danzo-sama, saya tidak dapat menjalankan perintah anda dengan baik. Pasukan yang anda kirim beserta saya sebagai pemimpinnya tidak dapat melacak apapun mengenai Uzumaki Naruto. Kemungkinan dia telah meninggalkan negara api dan berpindah tempat." Jawab orang tersebut hormat dan formal.

"Ya, baiklah. Tidak apa, semua hal itu tidaklah penting sekarang."

Berniat pergi meninggalkan para tawanan dan bawahan serta sekutunya, Danzo tentu tidak menyangka ketika tiba – tiba dia merasakan ledakan energi misterius dari bagian selatan desa Konoha tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan Danzo beserta seluruh orang disana hanya bisa terkagum melihat ledakan energi biru yang terus naik kelangit membentuk seperti pilar yang menyangga langit yang mendadak menggelap.

"Apa itu!? Cepat kalian periksa!" Titah Danzo pada beberapa bawahannya. Mereka pun mengangguk paham dan segera melesat keasalnya. Namun sebelum mereka bergerak tiba-tiba saja tubuh mereka terbakar api biru sehingga menghanguskan tubuh mereka bahka sebelum mereka sempat berteriak.

Sontak semua orang disana langsung tegang dan ambil posisi siaga. Para ANBU NE berdiri didepan Danzo melindungi dan mengantisipasi hal buruk apa saja yang mungkin akan terjadi. Hanzo dan Orochimaru mangambil jarak mundur dari jangkauan yang mungkian akan digunakan makhluk apapun itu untuk menyerang. Sedangkan para ninja Konoha lainnya hanya bisa bersusah payah menarik nafas mereka karena entah kenapa atmosfer terasa panas dan sesak.

Perlahan mulai tampak dari balik kobaran api tersebut. Terlihatlah sesosok bayangan kepala naga yang mencuat dari dalam tanah yang entah sejak kapan berlubang cukup besar. Kepala naga berwarna biru kegelapan kelam tersebut mulai naik keatas tanah dan terbang kelangit. Meski hanya terlihat seperti bayangan saja namun semua orang disana yakin bahwa naga itu adalah nyata.

Dan mereka terlebih terkejut lagi ketika mata mereka menangkap sosok manusia berdiri diatas kepala naga tersebut dan memandang datar mereka semua. Dan mereka semakin terkejut saat sadar fakta sosok tersebut adalah...

" _Naruto..."_ Batin Ayame dengan kepala mendongak memfokuskan pandangannya keatas kepala naga yang tengah terbang bebas dilangit.

" _Cih, Uzumaki Naruto, rupanya kau telah sadar akan kekuatanmu. Sungguh sialan!"_ Umpat Danzo geram dalam batinnya.

"Aa... Jadi itu adalah Sannenryu kah..? Menarik sekali.." Ucap Orochimaru dengan nada sangat tertarik akan naga tersebut.

Memandang datar seluruh orang yang jauh dibawahnya dengan kedua mata sebiru lautan es yang dingin, Naruto secara tidak sadar mulai mengarahkan satu tangannya kegerombolan orang yang memandang takjub dirinya.

"Akan aku tunjukan keputus asaan kepadamu, Danzo.."

" **Arekuruu no Ö-Ryu."**

Dengan itu secara aneh muncul dua kepala naga lagi disamping kiri dan kanan kepala naga yang asli. Kedua kepala naga tersebut langsung melesat super cepat menuju segerombolan manusia dibawah sana.

 **SWUSH! BLAARR!**

Kepala naga itu menghantam tanah dengan kasar hingga menciptakan kawah berdiameter sekitar 10 meter. Dan hal itu memaksa orang – orang disana untuk mau tak mau harus menghindar jika tidak ingin mati tertimpa kepala yang sangat besar itu. Tidak berselang lama kedua kepala tersebut secara aneh mulai berubah menjadi kobaran api biru yang sama seperti yang membakar kedua ANBU NE sebelumnya.

Perlahan namun pasti hampir semua orang yang tidak dapat menghindar terbakar habis dan hangus menjadi debu. Namun hal aneh terjadi, meski para ninja Ame dan Sound Ninja yang tak dapat mengelak terbakar tanpa sisa, ninja Konoha dan Ayame yang diikat kuat sehingga otomatis tidak dapat menghindar justru tidak tersentuh sedikitpun oleh api dari dingin dan gelapnya tanah Makai tersebut.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, jiji." Gumam Naruto pelan. Dan secara mendadak muncul ekor naga berwarna hitam kebiruan dari dalam tanah. Ekor tersebut melepas Ayame dari jeratan rantai besi dan memegang erat tubuh langsing Ayame. Setelahnya mulai melempar tubuh gadis itu hingga melambung tinggi keangkasa sampai akhirnya mendarat tepat diatas kepala naga dibelakang Naruto.

"Na-Naruto.." Gumam Ayame pelan dengan sedikit gemetar karena takut. Meski pelan Naruto dapat mendengarnya sehingga dia menjawab "Ya,Ayame nii-chan. Ini aku, Naruto. Tenang saja, diatas sini kau akan aman.." Ujar Naruto datar tanpa menoleh.

"Ck, sialan!" Umpat Danzo yang berada dibawah sana. Memandang kondisi seluruh pasukan dan bawahannya yang telah tewas membuat orang tua tersebut murka. Sekarang hanya tinggal dia, Hanzo, Orochimaru, shinobi Konoha dan bawahan kepercayaannya yang masih tersisa dibawah sana.

"Luar biasa bukan... Kekuatannya pantas untuk diincar.." Kata Orochimaru mendapat tawa dan persetujuan dari Hanzo.

"Ha..ha..ha.. Ya kau benar Orochimaru, kekuatannya pantas untuk kita dapatkan.."

"Tapi sekarang bagaimana kita menangkapnya? Dia ada jauh diatas kita sekarang?" Tanya manusia ular untuk pertama kalinya.

Seakan sang pencipta mendengar perkataan Orochimaru secara mendadak api yang membakar semua disana menghilang bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok naga tersebut. Dan dari bawah tampak jelas dua orang manusia mulai jatuh karena pengaruh gaya gravitasi.

Danzo tentu tidak cukup bodoh untuk melewatkan kesempatan emas ini, dengan cepat dia memberi perintah kepada bawahannya yang masih ada untuk menangkap Naruto.

"Kitsune, cepat tangkap bocaj pirang itu! Untuk gadis biarkan saja!"

"Ha'i!" Tanpa banyak bicara lagi ANBU tersebut mulai mengambil posisi untuk melompat dan langsung melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa mendekati tubuh Naruto yang terjun bebas. Jarak hanya terpaut beberapa meter lagi untuk mendapatkan tubuh dan segala kekuatan berharga yang terkandung didalamnya. Dan hal iyu membuat ke 3 orang dibawah sana tersenyum menyeringai.

' **Kuchiyose: Gedo Mazou!'**

Dan secara mendadak pula tubuh Kitsune langsung terpental jauh karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya yang akan menggapai tubuh Naruto dihantam oleh tangan batu raksasa yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana. Sampai akhirnya berhenti menghantam reruntuhan perumahan Konoha beberapa ratus meter kesamping kiri dari posisi Naruto berada. Dan hal itu tak ayal membuat ketiga orang disana menggeram kesal.

"Cih, gangguan apa lagi sekarang!?" Danzo kembali mengumpat.

20 meter didepan Danzo d.k.k sekarang berdiri tegak sebuah patung batu manusia raksasa yang disalah satu tanganya terbaring tubuh lemah Naruto dan Ayame. Diatas kepala patung tersebut berdiri sosok manusia berjubah hitam mengenakan topeng orange spiral menatap Naruto dari balik topengnya.

" _Tubuhmu belum dapat mengimbangi kekuatan monster itu, Naruto.."_ Batin sosok tersebut.

Tidak lama, pandanganya ia arahkan kepada tiga orang manusia licik dibawah sana. Memandang mereka bertiga dengan Mangekyou Sharingan yang berputar dengan liar, membuat semua orang itu terkejut bukan main, terutama sirubah tua, Danzo. Hanya satu nama yang terngiang dipikiran Danzo saat ini _"Mungkinkah, Uchiha Madara?"_

"Siapa kau? Dan apa tujuanmu datang ke Konoha?" Tanya Hanzo berteriak meminta jawaban kepada sosok misterius yang jauh didepannya itu.

Bukan malah menjawab orang tersebut justru menegadahkan kedua tangannya dan mulai berkata "Aku? Kalian bertanya siapa aku? Aku adalah orang yang akan merubah dunia seperti ini. Aku adalah orang yang akan menyelamatkan dunia shinobi. Aku adalah orang yang akan menciptakan kedamaian didunia ini."

"Apa maksudmu dengan merubah? Apa maksudmu dengan menyelamatkan? Dan apa maksudmu dengan perdamaian? Perdamaian didunia ini hanyalah semu. Tiada perdamaian ketika kita ninja dan shinobi masih ada didunia ini. Didunia ini hanya ada perang dan pertumpahan darah. Itulah yang ada didunia gelap ini!" Tukas Danzo yang entah kenapa tersulut emosi.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Akan aku ciptaka perdamaian dengan caraku sendiri. Dan kalian para orang tua yang memulai peperangan tidak akan dapat berkutik saat itu terjadi..." Berhenti sejenak manusia bertopeng itu menatap Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri "Dan lihatlah dia.. Bocah ini adalah korban dari keserakahan dan keegoisan para petinggi desa seperti kalian. Dia sama dengan diriku.."

Berniat ingin meminta penjelasan akan pernyataan orang misterius tersebut para orang tua itu tidak diberi kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Manusia bertopeng spiral disana telah lebih dulu menyela.

"Ketahuilah.. Perbuatan yang kalian lakukan hari ini akan berdampak besar bagi dunia.. Takdir dari dunia shinobi ini akan ditentukan mulai hari ini.. Ingatlah itu, Danzo.."

Setelah selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya, sosok misterius tersebut langsung menghilang bersamaan dengan patung Gedo dan Naruto beserta Ayame dalam kepulan asap putih yang pekat. Meninggalkan seonggok orang tua yang bingung sekaligus tegang akan perkataannya tadi.

 **3 Days Later...**

Meninju pohon sekeras yang ia bisa hingga pohon tersebut tumbang. Membakar seisi hutan dengan api hitam hingga menjadi tumpukan debu. Membelah bukit dan tebing-tebing dengan pedang susano'o miliknya hingga hancur lebur. Semua hal Itulah yang Naruto lakukan setiap hari selama 3 hari terakhir.

Semenjak dia menyaksikan sendiri tragedi keluarganya yang kembali terulang kepada orang-orang berharga lainnya bocah blonde kota ini terus berlatih dengan keras hingga setiap hari dia selalu pulanh dengan luka sangat parah dan tubuh hampir kehabisan seluruh chakranya.

Namun latihannya tidak sia-sia. Usaha tidak akan pernah menghianati hasil. Itulah yang Naruto alami. Hanya dalam kurun waktu 3 hari Naruto sudah dapat mengendalikan Susano'o secara cukup sempurna. Meski dia tidak dilatih oleh Madara selama itu dan hanya berlatih sendirian, namun hasilnya lumayan memuaskan.

Naruto bersandar dibawah pohon yang rindang dan sejuk. Dihadapannya hanyalah sebuaj hutan gundul dan gersang dengan pepohonan yang roboh dan tercabut dari akarnya. Naruto hendak kembali berlatih dihari yang terik ini, sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara familiar membuat bocah ini mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ada apa, Zetsu?" Tanya Naruto to the point menyadari chakra familiar dibalik pohon yang dia gunakan sebagai tempat bersandar, dia sudah tidak mau lagi membuang waktunya untuk hal yang tidak berguna.

"Kau seperti biasanya, selalu tanpa basa basi ya, Naruto?" Ucap Zetsu dengan penutup yang seperti biasa mulai terbuka dan perlahan menampakan wajah aneh miliknya.

Naruto yang sudah sangat malas mendengar ucapan lain lagi yang akan keluar dari mulut aneh itu pula, memutar mata kepalanya bosan. Kembali ingin berdiri sebelum akhirnya Zetsu mengemukakan informasi yang menarik minatnya.

"Kau membawa informasi tentang orang yang sangat kau benci, Shimura Danzo.." Ucap Zetsu dengan seringaian iblis yang tidak dilihat oleh Naruto.

"Informasi tentang orang tua busuk itu!? Apa dia telah mati, huh!?"

Zetsu semakin menyeringai, dia yakin bahwa informasi ini akan membuat Naruto sangat terkejut.

"Tidak, informasi ini lebih dari pada itu.."

"Apa? Cepat katakan!" Titah Naruto membentak.

"Dua hari yang lalu, setelah kau dan gadis itu meninggalkan Konoha bersama Obito, Danzo mulai bergerak. Dia mulai kembali mencari informasi tentang dirimu Naruto.." Menjeda sejenak. Zetsu menunggu reaksi dari sang lawan bicara.

"Lalu?" Ucap Naruto dengan malas. Dia sudah tidak peduli kalau Danzo mencari informasi tentang dirinya, toh itu hal yang mustahil karna dia bersembunyi bersama seorang bergelar Uchiha terkuat sepanjang masa, jadi tidaklah mungkin orang awam seperti Danzo mampu menemukan tempatnya bersarang.

"Pencariannya dimulai dari kedua keluarga klan Konoha, klan Nara dan klam Akimichi. Dan kau tahu hal apa yang terjadi pada mereka Naruto... Karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memberi informasi mengenai yang Danzo kehendaki, seluruh anggota kedua klan dibantai habis karena hal itu.. Pemimpin klan mereka, Shikaku Nara dan Choza Akimichi diarak dan dipermalukan keliling desa, sebelum akhirnya disiksa ditiang gantung ditengah desa Konoha hingga tewas. Dan semuanya mati, tiada yang selamat kecuali dua orang penerus termuda dari kedua klan."

Dan bersamaan dengan berhentinya penjelasan Zetsu Naruto menggeram dengan keras. Aura kebiruan bercampur hitam kelam mulai menyeruak keluar dari tubuhnya. Berbagai emosi dia tahan dalam hatinya. Bocah ini bersumpah, siapapun yang menyakiti orang yang berharga baginya pasti akan mati. Dan apapum yang terjadi nanti, dia akan membalaskan kematian keluarga dan teman – temannya. Ya, Naruto bersumpah akan hal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Yo minna bagaimana kabarnya sehat? Alhamdulilah pada sehat *gubrak* goblok amat lu, belum dijawab coeg!

Hehe, sorry. Oh ya, Btw gimana chapter kali ini. Apakah masih mengecewakan? Ya semoga saja tidak. Tidak banyak yang saya sampaikan kali ini. Cuma satu hal lagi yang ingin saya pertegas kembali.

" ** _Ehm, ehm, untuk para silent readers dan flamers lebih baik klik back dan jangan baca story ini. Why? Karena saya muak melihat jumlah views yang mencapai 1-2k perchapternya, tapi yang review tidak ada 1%. Jujur vroo, sakitnya tuh disini :v. Lebih baik jika reviews sedikit yang views pun juga sedikit. Itu jauh lebih baik bagi saya. Dan semoga jika para silent readers masih membaca chapter kali ini, saya harapkan kaliam TIDAK MEMBACA chapter depan. Dan semoga para readers mengerti maksud saya.. Thanks."_**

Sekian dan terimakasih.

 **Next update Then Next Generation of Sage of Sixpath (maybe :v)**

 ** _Tinggalkan jejaknya guys :v :D_**

 **Spesial thanks for ALLAH SWT**


	4. The Actual Power!

_**6 MEI 2017**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Ok tidak usha basa-basi lagi. Sebelum masuk ke cerita ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya sampaikan.

 **First,** ada beberapa review yang harus saya balas.

 **-Pairing dengan Ayame? :** Pairing bukan Ayame. But, entahlah. I don't know.

 **-Ambisi Danzo sebenarnya apa? :** akan terjawab nantiii.

 **-Menma apa kabar? :** rahasia utk saat ini.

 **-Gak salah siders di sumpahin? :** gak ada kata nyumpahin oi. Yang ada Cuma himbauan :v.

 **-Pendek amat wordnya? :** karena saya fokus ke wattpad :v

 **-Disini Naru jadi kembaran Menma? :** ya.

 **-Alur kecepetan coeg :v :** wkwwk, saya ketawa cui. Memang cerita sebenarnya baru akan dimulai ketika chapter 6 kalo gak 5. Ini baru permulaan agar gak terlalu dipaksakan ceritanya.

 **-Songong amat bro :** songong kah? Hm... Mungkin anda terlalu naif untuk megerti maksud prkataan saya haha :v.

 **-Sabar thor jangan marah-marah. Nanti cepet tua. Banyak istigfar :** wkwkwk. Sumpeh saya ketawa baca ini :v. Saya gak marah kok. Saya ada maksud lain tulis itu.

 **-Kamu kurang bersyukur thor. Masih mnding ada yang baca, kalo gak? :** ok ame jawab slow aja. Kalo DI FFN gak dibaca juga gpp. Toh gk dapat apa-apa disini meski yang baca banyak.

 **-Bagusan siders dari pada flamers :** anda ingin mengetahui pendapat saya. Menurt saya bagusan flamers. _Why?_ _ **Cause the flamers**_ memberikan perhatian kepada para author dengan cara mereka sendiri. Kadang ada juga yang bikin nyesek tapi yang dikatakan memanglah _real_ . Sedangkan siders? Mereka hanya menikmati dan diam dan tidak pduli akan kkurangan yang ada dalam cerita. Mereka bahkan tidak memberi saran atau pengetahuan megenai dimana letak kesalahan tsb. Hal ini diibaratkan _masuk ke dalam rumah orang tanpa pemirsi dan mereka akan ambil makanan setelah itu pergi tanpa pamit._ Bisa anda bayangkan perasaan anda jika anda jadi pemilik rumah tersebut ?

 **-Obito bisa manggil Gedo Mazou? Hahaha lucu. Pengetahuan anda kurang atau gimana?:** hahahah, saya ketawa. Saya bingung, mata anda rabun atau bagaimana? Disitu tertera kata kuncinya, yakni _**'SPIRAL'**_ Anda tahu apa itu spiral? Spiral adalah pusaran yang terpusat pada satu tempat. Jadi dalam hal ini hanya satu mata Obito yang terlihat, tepatnya mata yang dterletak pada titk spiral tsb. Sedangkan yang lain yakni Rinnegan tidak terlihat. **DO YOU UNDERSTAND KID?** Lain kali saya sarankan cermati dan pamahi sebelum memberi pendapat. Dan juga satu hal lagi, minum AQUA dulu cuy :v wkwkwk.

 **-FAISHAL ROKIE T :** menurut saya ini adalah hal wajar. Para remaja yang ada harus dapat selektif dan menyikapi dengan baik. Serta mencermati dan memahami apa maksud sebenarnya. Bukan menelan mentah-mentah umpan saya berikan :v.

- **CELESTIAL FLOWERS :** anda pikir saya menulis karena hobbi? Jika begitu maka amda adalah seorang BOCAH NAIF di dunia ini. Saya menulis untuk mengasah kemampuan saya. Dan jika anda menulis hanya unuk hobbi maka anda adalah MEMBUANG-BUANG WAKTU YANG BERHARGA! Dan anda pikir saya mengemis review? Cih, gak bakalan deh gue ngemis ama kalian. Apalagi ama lu tuh cuk! Gak bakalan dah! Ogah gue :v .

 **Ok sampai disitu balas review nya. Dan ini yg selanjutnya.**

 **Second,** saya minta maaf atas perkataan saya dichapter sebelumnya. Tapi taukah anda bahwa saya memiliki maksud lain? Bukan untuk memaksa anda utk mereview ataupun mengemis review. Ogah gue :v. Disana ada kata kuncinya, tepatnya di akhir chapter 3.

Dan disini pun ada kata kunci utk menemukan apa maksd saya. Anda penasaran? Kalau begitu simak dan cari kata kuncinya agar anda bisa mengeri.

 **THANKS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: The Actual Power!**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan, berjalan, dan berjalan. Naruto terus melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan. Menerobos dingin dan gelapnya malam. Suara-suara aneh di tngah kesunyian malam ini tidak membuatnya gentar sedikitpun. Bahkan, semua hal itu juatru terdengar seperti sebuah alunan musik yang merdu di telinga bocah _blonde_ ini.

Kali ini Naruto memang sendiri. Dikarenakan Ayame yang biasa menemaninya sedang berlatih _Taijutsu_ dengan Zetsu. Ya.. Dikarenakan Ayame tidaklah memiliki chakra maka Taijutsu adalah pilihan terbaik. Dan kenapa Zetsu? Bukan Madara atau Obito? Karena Madara dan Obito tidaklah mau melatih seseorang yang lemah tanpa chakra. Selain itu, mereka juga tengah sibuk membahas rencana rahasia yang mereka siapkan. Selain itu hanya Zetsulah yang mau melatih Ayame. Karena Zetsu hanyalah bertugas sebagai _informan_ dan tubuhnya pun dapat membelah. Maka wajar jika Zetsu memiliki waktu luang untuk melatih orang asinh bernama Ayame tersebut.

Uzuhiogakure no Sato. Desa yang telah lenyap atau runtuh itulah yang menjadi tujuan Naruto. Desa ini dulunya satu wilayah dengan negara api. Namun tidak pada masa ini. Satu tahun lalu terjadi sebuah fenomena alam yang membuat letak desa klan Uzumaki ini berpindah. Fenomena yang biasa disebut sebagai **Giant Knock Up Stream.**

Peristiwa ini mengakibatkan daratan tempat dimana desa Uzu berdiri terlontar ke angkasa karena tekanan semburan air laut yang begitu dahsyat. Sebelum akhirnya desa bersejarah ini jatuh kembaki ke bumi tepatnya di atas perairan luas Laut Araku.

Sekarang ini desa Uzu sendiri bukanlah menjadi milik atau bagian dari Konoha maupun Negara Api. Hal ini dikarenakan lokasi Uzushiogakure saat ini merupakan lokasi yang netral. Yang berarti desa Uzu bukan bagian dari salah aatu negara. Dan karena itu pula diputuskan satu hal. Desa Uzu menjadi milik bersama di bawah naungan ke-5 negara besar dan seluruh negara lain yang tergabung dalam _Elemental Nations._

 **TAP..**

Naruto menginjakan kakinya tepat di puncak sebuah pohon yang tinggi. Mata shapire biru miliknya menatap lekat bulan purnama yang bersinar terang.

"Malam ini.. Akan menjadi malam yang tidak terlupakan.." Gumam bocah itu. Beberapa detik kemudian tubuh yang tertutup jubah hitam itu menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya kilatan hitam yang muncul.

...xxXxx...

 **CLAY**. Orang-orang dari organisasi elit inilah yang memenuhi kawasan desa Uzu. Mereka adalah pasukan khusus beranggotakan ninja-ninja A-Rank ke atas yang dikumpulkan dari ke-5 negara besar. Mereka mengemban tugas dari para Daimyou dan para Kage untuk menjaga dan melindungi desa Uzushiogakure dari ancaman apapun.

Para _Elite Ninjas_ ini tampak tersebar disetiap penjuru pulau. Mereka berkeliling dan berpatroli. Khusus di depan sebuah Kuil yang cukup besar atau bisa dibilang pusat desa Uzu, terlihat puluhan anggota CLAY gabungan yang berjaga. Disana tampaknya sedang dilakukan penyelidikan ataupun penelitian mengenai suatu hal.

Berniat untuk menyudahi kegiatan malam ini mengingat hari telah memasuki waktu pagi dan kemudian segera memberikan laporan hasil penyelidikan kepada para Kage, para ninja peneliti serta ninja _informan_ tentu tidak menyangka saat tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka seorang berjubah hitam bertopeng putih muncul dan melepaskan bebrapa batang besi hitam yang menancap mulus di masing-masing ninja penyelidik yang ada.

"Informasi apapun yang kalian dapatkan malam ini tidak akan pernah sampai kepada para orang tua busuk itu.." Ucap pelan sosok itu.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, tubuh para korban tersebut seketika mengurai menjadi debu tanpa menyisakan bagian apapun. Bahkan sebelum mereka sempat megucapkan sepatah kata.

Bagai abu yang tertiup angin malam, tubuh lebur itu terbang tinggi ke angkasa.

Melihat para ninja yang seharusnya mereka lindungi telah tewas, para CLAY disana segera masuk ke posisi siaga dan mencabut katana yang tertempel di punggung mereka dari sarungnya.

"Siapa kau!? Berani-beraninya kau masuk tanpa izin!" Seru seorang CLAY yang berbadan lebih besar dari yang lainnya. Dia tampaknya adalah pemimpin regu ini. Dan dilihat dari segi manapun, CLAY ini adalah CLAY dari Desa Kumogakure.

"Aku? Aku adalah Shinigami!" Ujar Naruto —nama sosok itu membalas perkataan CLAY tadi.

Dan hanya berselang beberapa detik setelah Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya hal yang sama kembali terjadi. Tubuh puluhan CLAY disana telah tertancap batang besi hitam yang memanjang keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Dan lagi, hal yang sama pun kembali terulang. Tubuh semua ninja tadi langsung berubah menjadi debu. Bahkan sebelum mereka berkedip.

Sekarang, hanya tertinggal satu CLAY yang tersisa. CLAY yang sebelumnya bebicara lantang kepada Naruto.

Melihat seluruh teman dan rekanya telah tewas, CLAY itu mulai gemetar karena takut. Matanya memandang takut mata biru Naruto yang dingin dan kelam.

"Disinilah kuburanmu!"

Dengan itu Naruto melesat luar biasa cepatnya mendekati CLAY yang sedang gemetar ketakutan. Terjebak dalam pikirannya sendiri sehingga CLAY tersebut tiada dapat menghindar. Hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya berdiri menunggu sensasi kematian yang akan datang.

 **JLEB!**

Sebuah katana menancap hingga menembus dada kiri CLAY desa Kumo tersebut. Membuat darah segar mengalir deras dari luka yang dibuatnya.

 **AAARRRGGGHHH!**

Teriakan terdengar mengiringi kematiannya. Membuat suara itu menggema di sunyinya malam dan membuat makhluk-makhluk malam beterbangan tidak karuan.

Para CLAY lain yang bertugas berpatroli disisi lain pulau menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Mereka mendengar sebuah teriakan. Meski samar-samar mereka yakin bahwa suara itu adalah teriakan seorang manusia.

Para ninja elit tersebut pun menolehkan kepala mereka ke atas. Memandang langit gelap yang secara tiba-tiba dihiasi oleh kepakan sayap puluhan atau bahkan ratusan kelelawar.

Melihat hal aneh tersebut, para CLAY yang seluruhnya kurang lebih berjumlah 200 orang itu segera melesat ke asal muasal para kelelawar tadi. Atau tepatnya ke titik pusat desa atau pulau Uzu.

Shock.

Perasaan itulah yang pertama kali dialami oleh para CLAY ketika mendaratkan kaki mereka untuk pertama kalinya malam ini di pusat desa Uzu. Dihadapan mereka semua terlihat jelas seluruh rekan mereka tergeletak tidak bernyawa dengan kondisi berubah menjadi debu. Dan di tengah semua mayat itu, telihat sesosok manusia berjuba hitam misterius yang berdiri kokoh di sana.

"A-Apa-apaan semua ini!? Siapa kau!? Dan apa kau yang telah melakukan semua hal keji ini!?" Tanya seorang CLAY yang pertama kali dapat mengatasi rasa shocknya.

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara. Tertawa mengejek di balik topengnya kemudian menjawab.

"Keji ya..? Kau pikir semua ini keji, hêh? Semua ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah aku alami!"

" **Ame no Zetsubo Mato!"**

Dan lagi. Sebuah batang besi hitam meluncur ke udara dari balik tangan kanan Naruto yang tertutup jubah. Dan sedetik kemudian, mendadak muncul ratusan batang besi dari langit malam yang menghujani tubuh semua CLAY disana.

"Heh, membuang waktuku yang berharga saja..." Gumam pelan Naruto kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kuil. Meninggalkan ratusan CLAY yang tewas besimbah darah di atas tanah yang sebelumnya mereka pijak.

.

"Dibawah tatami ke tujuh dari urutan paling kanan.." Gumam Naruto seraya berjalan menuju tatami yang ia maksud.

Memastikan bahwa dirinya telah berdiri di tempat yang dia tuju, Naruto segera mengaktifkan EMS dan membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam tanah dengan kekuatan dari Kamui.

"Jadi ini Kuil **Himitsu** yang dimaksud oleh nenek.."

Me-nonaktifkan efek Kamui miliknya, Naruto segera berjalan masuk lebih jauh menjelajahi kuil rahasia klan Uzumaki ini.

TAP..

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah kubus berwarna merah yang disana terukir tulisan yang sangat aneh.

" **Rio Poneglype,** heh?" Ucap datar Naruto dengan mata yang telah berubah menjadi **Kumanogan** memandang bagian atas batu prasasti tersebut.

Kepala Naruto yang tertutup topeng terus tergerak. Bergerak dari samping ke kanan secara terus berulang-ulang.

"Souka.. Aku mengerti sekarang. Terimakasih _Arashi-jiji.._ "

Naruto kembali berjalan. Kali ini ia melangkah menuju sudut ruangan.

Sampai di sudut ruangan, Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya hingga sedikit mengelurkan darah. Lalu membentuk beberap _Handseal_ secara cepat dan kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya yang telah ia aliri chakra tersebut ke didinding di hadapnnya.

" **Blood Aray Sealing Technique: Kai!"**

Tepat setelah Naruto menyelesaikan nama jutsunya, muncul pola Fuinjutsu khusus yang bercahaya di dinding dan dinding di depan Naruto tersebut mulai terbelah. Dinding tersebut bergerak saling menjauh, hingga membuat sebuah pintu masuk rahasia terbuka lebar di hadapan Naruto.

Tanpa ragu lagi Naruto memasuki ruangan asing itu. Sesaat setelah dia masuk Naruto berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat pintu yang kembali tertutup.

Kembali memandang lurus ke depan, bocah pirang ini mulai kembali berjalan mendekati sebuah peti besar di tengah-tengah ruangan yang hanya di terangi oleh cahaya api obor tersebut.

 **KRIET...**

Suara derit dari engsel peti yang sudah tua yang mulai terbuka itulah yang menggema dan menghiasi suasana hening di dalam ruangan gelap yang Naruto tempati.

Bocah pirang ini membuka topeng yang ia kenakan. Mengijinkan senyum simpul singgah di bibirnya kala mata shapire birunya memandang beberapa benda yang tertata rapi di dalam peti itu.

Satu tangan Naruto terulur mengambil sesuatu dari dalam peti tersebut.

Sebilah pedang.

Benda itulah yang Naruto raih. Sebilah pedang berwarna hitam lengkap dengan ukiran khusus berwarna merah di bagian gagangnya.

"Jadi ini pedang yang digunakan oleh Arashi-jiji.. _Zangetsu no Ken.._ " Naruto bergumam pelan. Memandang bangga pedang di tangan kanannya beberapa detik, kemudian berlalu memandang sebuah benda lagi di dalam peti di hadapannya.

Tangan Naruto kembali terulur. Kali ini yang ia ambil adalah sebuah benda tebal yang cukup berat.

 _ **日記**_ _ **(Nikki).**_

Itulah nama yang tertera di baguan sampul buku yang terlihat sangat usam dan tua tersebut. Buku berwarna coklat itu sudah sobek dimana-mana. Ditambah dengan lubang-lubang kecil yang menghiasi bagian sampulnya, semakin menambah keyakinan bahwa buku ini telah berusia ratusan atau bahkan ribuan tahun lamanya.

Naruto mulai membuka lembaran pertama buku yang ia pegang. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah sebuah tulisan kanji aneh yang tertulis di atas sebuah lembaran kertas usam dan telah sobek.

Naruto melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Tanganya kembali membuka setiap lembaran yang ada. Kedua matanya terus membaca setiap kata yang tertulis dengan jeli. Menggunakan mata _Kumanogan_ miliknya, tulisan aneh tersebut sangatlah mudah untuk dibaca.

Tepat berada di bagian tengah buku, Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya. Mata milik bocah ini menatap suatu hal yang menarik perhatiannya.

 _ **12**_ _ **個の動物の聖なる**_ _ **(12 Ko no Dobutsu no Seinaru).**_

Tulisan kanji itulah yang tertera di tengah halaman pitih kusam yang kosong.

"Aaa.. Inilah yang aku cari.." Gumam Naruto pelan. Merasa telah cukup lama menghabiskan waktunya di tempat ini, Naruto menutup buku di tangannya dan menyerap buku itu menggunakan Kamui. Buku itu akan ia simpan dan Naruto pelajari di dimensi pribadi miliknya.

Berdiri. Naruto melai berdiri dan melangkah mendekati pintu tempat ia masuk sebelumnya.

Berhenti.

Insting Naruto memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk menghentikan langkah. Naruto kembali terdiam. Memikirkan apa yang janggal disini. A.. Dia ingat. Ada yang tertinggal.

Naruto berbalik dan kembaki berjalan mendekti posisinya semula.

 **GREP..**

Tangan Naruto menggenggam benda itu. Benda yang amat penting karena benda inilah yang akan membantunya kelak. Pedang peninggalan nenek moyangnya. Pedang Zangetsu.

Penasaran.

Hal itulah yang dirasakan Naruto. Bocah ini ingin mengetahui bagaimana wujud dari pedang Zangetsu ini. Memutuskan untuk memecahkan perasaan tiada guna ini, Naruto mulai mencabut pedang dari sarungnya secara perlahan.

Namun hal tak terduga terjadi.

Baru membuka sekitar 10 cm tiba-tiba pedang Naruto bercahaya. Dari cahaya itu keluarlah api yang menyambar tubuh Naruto. Reflek, Naruto mencoba menghindar dan melompat mundur. Membuat pedang Zangetsu jatuh ke tanah.

Terbakar hebat.

Wilayah di depan Naruto telah dibumi hanguskan oleh api yang menyala. Namun hal janggal terjadi. Api itu tidaklah seperti api pada umumnya yang berwarna merah. Melainkan api yang berwarna ungu.

Mata Naruto menyipit.

Dari balik api tersebut, tampak sesosok bayangan yang berdiri kokoh. Bayangan itu membentuk mirip seperti... Burung! Ya, Naruto yakin itu adalah burung.

Terlihat dari ujung mata Naruto, bayangan burung tersebut mengepakan kedua sayapnya yang panjang dan lebar. Seketika, semua kobaran api lenyap. Hempasan angin yang begitu kuat membuat api yang berkobar padam seketika.

Naruto memasang posisi siaga. Mengaktifkan mata Eien Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya kala menyadari bahwa makhluk di depannya ini bukanlah burung biasa. Namun seekor burung legenda yang konon pernah mengabdi kepada sang Rikudou. Dialah sang **Phoenix** yang gagah perkasa.

Mata Naruto tak lepas dari setiap bergerakan Phoenix tersebut. Setiap inchi dan centi pergerakannya selalu ia awasi. Bocah ini tidak ingin hal yang buruk terjadi. Tidak untuk dirinya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto langsung melesat maju dengan Susano'o mode yang telah aktif. Menerjang burung itu dengan pedangnya dan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

 **SLASH!**

Naruto menebaskan pedang Susano'o miliknya tepat ke leher sang Phoenix. Sontak leher itu pun terputus dari tempatnya.

Senyum tipis singgah di bibir Naruto. Namun tidak. Senyum ini tidak lah bertahan lama. Senyum itu pudar kala menyadari kepala yang terpisah itu terbakar api ungu. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan kepala yang secara perlahan kembali ke tempatnya dalam bentuk percikan api ungu yang mulai menyatu.

 **TAP.. TAP.. TAP..**

Burung itu mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto. Sedangkan sang bocah hanya diam ditempat. Entah kenapa tubuhnya seakan menghianati dirinya sendiri.

" **Tenanglah tuanku. Hamba bukanlah musuh anda.. Anda tidak perlu menatap hamba dengan tajam seperti itu."** Ucap santai burung itu yang telah berdiri di depan Naruto dengan santainya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat pandangan tajam Naruto berubah menjadi bertanya.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti itu, Phoenix tadi pun mulai menjelaskan.

" **Baiklah, saya mengerti. Tapi sebelumnya, ijinkan saya untuk memperlenalkan diri terlebih dahulu... Nama saya adalah** _ **Sazuku.**_ **Dan saya adalah salah satu dari** _ **Dobutsu no Seinaru.**_ **Dan tugas hamba adalah melayani tuanku ini, Uzumaki Naruto-sama.."**

Sekarang Naruto bertambah bingung. Satu pertanyaan terjawab, namun gerombolan pertanyaan lain mulai menyerbu pikiran bocah _blonde_ ini.

Dan lagi. Sazuku seolah mengerti. Dan karena itulah dia kembali angkat bicara.

" **Hal ini terjadi karena anda adalah salah satu dari** _ **Saikyou no Kyodo**_ **saat ini. Dan hamba adalah pelayan dari Sannenryu-sama yanh otomatis juga melayani anda karena anda adalah pengendali dari Sannenryu-sama... Nenek anda, Uzumaki Mito dulu jugalah tuan hamba. Karena dia dulunya jugalah sama seperti anda. Anggota dari Saikyou no Kyodo..."**

Bingo, terjawab sudah semua pertanyaan Naruto. Merasakan bahwa burung bernama Sazaku ini benar-benar aman, Naruto me-nonaktifkan kembali mata EMS miliknya. Dan kembali ke mode normal. Tenang dan santai.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Dan kenapa kau ada di dalam pedang Zangetsu? Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di alam Makai bersama yang lainnya?"

Pertanyaan beruntun Naruto rupanya tidaklah membuat Sazaku bingung. Justru dia tersenyum. Sudah ia duga bahwa tuannya kali ini adalah orang yang teliti dan cerdas.

" **Saya berbeda dari mereka. Dibandingkan mereka semua, saya sedikit lebih spesial. Hal spesial itu seperti anda lihat sebelumnya. Saya tidak akan bisa mati dengan serangan fisik. Dan itu adalah kekuatan khusus yang di berikan oleh Sannenryu-sama karena beliau senang dengan kesetiaan yang saya lakukan..."** Menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, Sazaku melirik tuannya yang nampak tidaklah peduli. Namun demikian, dia yakin bahwa tuannya ini tetaplah mendengarkan **"Dan selain itu, saya memiliki tugas lain selain melayani anda. Yakni membimbing anda dalam menggunakan dan mengendalikan kekuatan anda..."**

"Maksudmu?"

" **Ya, seperti hal nya tadi. Sebenarnya anda dilarang untuk menggunakan pedang Zangetsu sebelum anda dapat menguasai Kaminogan dengan sempurna.. Dan tata cara menggunakan Kaminogan berada di dalam buku yang anda temukan sebelumnya.."**

"Bagaimana kalau aku tetaplah mamaksakannya?"

" **Maka, chakra anda akan terserap ke dalam pedang itu, dan anda pasti akan... Mati."**

Naruto tampak berfikir. Mengingat kembali ketika ia membuka pedang itu tadi. Ya, benar. Tadi Naruto sempat merasakan bahwa chakranya terserap ¼ bagian dari tubuhnya hanya dalam waktu singkat. Dan untunglah dia melepaskan pedang itu. Naruto dalam keberuntungan.

"Ya, aku mengerti sekarang. Terimaksih Sazaku."

Melihat tuannya mengerti, Sazaku tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya mulai menyusut. Tubuh yang sebelumnya setinggi 4 meter, berubah menjadi hanya seukiran burung pada umumnya.

" **Ini adalah kemampuan khusus lain yang saya miliki Naruto-sama. Saya dapat mengubah ukuran tubuh saya sesuai dengan apa yanh saya kehendaki. Namun tetap, semua ini ada batasannya.."**

"Ya, dan untuk apa kau melakukan ini?"

Sebelum menjawab, Sazaku menyempatkan diri untuk mengepakan sayap dan hinggap di bahu kiri Naruto.

" **Mulai sekarang saya akan mengabdi kepada tuanku yang baru, Naruto-sama. Dan dari sini pula saya akan membimbing tuan untuk mengendalikan kekuatan Naruto-sama."**

Melihat itu, Naruto tersenyum puas. Tidak sia-sia rupanya dia pergi jauh-jauh kesini. Dan tampaknya burung ini benar sangat setia dan sangat cocok pula untuk dijadikan partner.

"Yosh, kalau begitu kita pergi Sazaku!"

" **Ha'i!"**

Dan Naruto bersama Sazaku pun meninggalkan ruangan rahasia klan Uzumaki menggunakan _Jikukan_ _Idhou_ khas klan Uchiha, Kamui. Tidak lupa pedang Zangetsu juga Naruto bawa.

.

.

Danzo beserta para Kage lain telah tiba di desa Uzu. Bersama para pengawal setiap mereka, para Kage tersebut berniat melihat kondisi disini dan meminta penjelasan mengenai mengapa informasi yang mereka tunggu tidak kunjung datang.

Namun semua itu terjawab sudah.

Didepan mata mereka sendiri, orang-orang itu menyaksikan semua ninja gabungan dari ke-5 negara besar terlihat telah tewas bersimbah darah. Warna merah mewarnai dan menghiasi tanah yang tersinari cahaya bulan.

"A-apa.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini!?" Ujar salah satu Kage. Nidaime Mizukage, Gengetsu Hozugi.

Belum sempat ada satu orang pun yang menjawab pertanyaan Nidaime Mizukage dan mengatasi rasa shock mereka, para manusia tersebut kembali dikejutkan dengan munculnya pusaran mirip _blackhole_ di udara. Dari dalam sana terlihat sesosok manusia keluar dengan membawa seekor burung ungu yang bertengger di salah satu bahunya.

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok yang tak lain adalah Naruto tersebut. Topeng _Urbex_ putihnya masih setia menempel di wajahnya. Menutupi setiap lekuk wajah bocah ini.

"Siapa kau!? Apa kau yang membantai ninja-ninja kami ini!?" Seru sang Hokage, Danzo.

Mata biru kelam Naruto memandang bosan wajah tua Danzo yang menggeram. Dengan santainya Naruto berbalik kemudian berkata.

"Aku? Aku hanyalah orang biasa. Dan jika kalian bertanya apa aku yang melakukan semua ini, tentu bukan aku pelakunya.." Bohong Naruto dengan santai tanpa beban. Tentu Naruto lebih baik menghindar. Dia tidaklah cukup bodoh untuk menghadapi 5 Kage sekaligus. Ditambah para pengawalnya pasti akan sangat merepotkan.

"Kau pasti berbohong!" Kali ini Danzo membentak. Dan bentakan itu seperti kode bagi pengawalnya. Seketika tiga pengawal Danzo melesat mencoba menerjang Naruto dengan katana mereka.

Rupanya niat baik Naruto untuk tidak melakukan pembantaian lagi tidak direspon baik oleh para orang tua tersebut. Dan mau tidak mau Naruto terpaksa harus turun tangan.

Dengan sigap Naruto mengelak. Dia segera memitar tubuhnya dan melancarkan tendangan super cepat ke perut salah satu pengawal Danzo, Fuu.

 **SWUSH.. BUGH!**

Tendangan itu mendarat dengan sangat mulus di perut Fuu. Membuat tubuh intinya terpental hingga menghantam pohon dengan sangat keras. Bahkan hingga pohon tersebut tumbang.

Melihat salah satu pengawal telah mundur, Naruto mengukir senyum dibalik topeng yang ia kenakan. Tapi itu tidaklah bertahan lama. Ketika Naruto sadar bahwa sekarang ini dia dalam posisi terkepung. Para pengawal 5 Kage yang masing-masing berjumlah 3 orang telah membentuk formasi melingkar berjarak 6 meter disekitar tubuhnya.

"Cih, ini akan merepotkan!" Gerutu Naruto di balik topeng.

Sazaku yang melihat kondisi tuannya terdesak tentu tidaklah tinggal diam. Dengan segera ia meminta ijin kepada majikannya untuk ikut membantu **.**

" **Naruto-sama, ijinkan saya untuk menangani para ninja amatiran itu. Tuanku duduklah dengan tenang disini."** Ujar Sazaku pada Naruto. Disetiap ucpannya terdengar nada hormat yang menyenangkan.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur, Sazaku. Aku akan menunjukan sebagian kecil kekuatan seorang Uzumaki Naruto!"

Dengan itu mulai muncul tekanan chakra berwarna biru bercampur ungu yang terus meluap hingga membuat orang-orang disana sesak nafas dan terduduk dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Dan disaat mereka membuka mata masing-masing, betapa terkejutnya mereka.

Dihadapan mereka semua terlihat jelas sosok _Perfect Susano'o_ Naruto yang menyerupai sosok Samurai berwarna ungu kebiruan berkepala 3 dan bertangan 6. Di dua tangan pertamanya memegang dua buah pedang kembar yang terbakar oleh api hitam. Di dua tangan selanjutnya, ia memegang sebuah kendi beserta tutupnya yang menyerupai Yatta Mirror milik Itachi Uchiha. Sedangkan ke-2 tangan terakhir tidak memegang apapun.

Belum sempat mengatasi rasa shock yang luar biasa itu, Naruto malah menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah semua orang disana pucat seketika.

" **Die."**

Tanpa aba-aba, dua tangan yang memegang ke-2 pedang kembar tersebut menebaskan apa yang digenggamnya ke arah gerombolan manusia dibawah sana.

Para pengawal ke lima Kage yang terlalu dekat dengan sosok Susano'o, terpaksa harus membayar dengan terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian di tubuh mereka.

"Sialan." Gumam pelan sang Sandaime Raikage ketika matanya mendapati ke 3 anak buahnya yang telah tewas secara mengenaskan.

Torune, Fuu, dan Kitsune. Adalah tiga orang pengawal yang selamat dari maut. Dengan segera mereka meluncur kembali ke tuan mereka. Dan membentuk formasi bertahan di sekotar Danzo.

Mendongakan kepalanya, Danzo merasakan emosi meluap yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan.

'Pandangan merendahkannya itu.. Sikap meremehkannya itu.. Dan kekuatan terkutuk itu..' Geram Danzo kala melihat pandangan mata yang sama ketika ia dan para sekutunya berurusan dengan pria bertopeng 2 tahun lalu.

Kitsune, sang bawahan kepercayaan Danzo tentu menyadari perubahan sikap Danzo. Mendongak mengikuti pandangan tuannya, Kitsune dapat menyaksikan sendii betapa dahsyat kekuatan Doujutsu klan Uchiha.

Bertatap mata dengan mata Kitsune, Naruto merasakan perasaan dan emosi janggal yang telah lama hilang.

'Mata itu..' Batin Naruto dalam hati.

Menyadari bahwa bertarung dengan para Kage hanya akan menyia-nyiakan chakra dan membuang-buang waktu, Naruto segera memutuskan untuk mundur... Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Uzumaki Naruto.."

Sebelum benar-benar kehilangan sosok bertopeng yang misterius itu, Danzo beserta para Kage dan ke-3 pengawal yang tersisa sempat menangkap kata terakhir yang dilontarkan Naruto.

"Hiduplah dalam ketakutan nama orang yang akan membunuh kalian, _Gokage._ "

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

.

.

...xxXxx...

 **Info:**

 **\- Giant Knock Up Stream:** tekanan air raksasa dari bawah laut yang menerbangkan apa saja yang menjadi korbannya.

 **\- Ame no Zetsubo Mato:** hujan keputus asaan.

 **-** _ **日記**_ _ **(Nikki):**_ buku harianku.

 **-** _ **12**_ _ **個の動物の聖なる**_ _ **(12 Ko no Dobutsu no Seinaru):**_ 12 hewan pelayan para Yonkou. Setiap Yonkou memiliki jumlah dan pelayan yg berbeda.

 **\- Kumanogan:** ituloo.. Nama mata Naruto yang bermotif '+'.

 **-** _ **Saikyou no Kyodo**_ **:** sebutan untuk para wadah Yonkou. Kaya Jinchuriki gitu..

.

.

.

 **A/N:** ok karena saya tidaklah punya banyak waktu, maka langsung saja ke inti.

 **Pertama** jangan panggil saya author. Panggil saya _rain_ saja. Itu adalah nickname saya. Dikarenakan saya tidaklah pantas di panggil author.. Untuk saat ini.

 **And Next.**

Ada yang tahu apa mata kunci yang saya maksud tadi? Ada yang tahu maksud perkataan saya di chapter 3 sebelumnya?

Muaha, karena itu saya akan adakan **kuis**. Barang siapa yang tahu bisa kasih jawabannya di review chapter ini. Dan bagi pemenangnya akan saya **PM** dan umumkan di chapter depan. Beserta penjelasan rinci lainnya. Pemnangnya juga akan mendapat hadiah dari saya. Gak banyak sih, Cuma pulsa **10 K,** tapi gpp lah. Lumayan buat telpon si doi hehe .

 **Note:** _tidak ada paksaan dalam hal ini. Jika anda berminat silakan join. Tapi jika tidak, maka tidak lah apa-apa._

Ok sekian & thanks very much guys! And saya sangat meinta maaf jika cerita saya ini BURUK!

 **SEE YA!**

 **...**

 **Spesial Thanks for**

 **ALLAH SWT!**


End file.
